New Phase Tagalongs
by notashamedtobe
Summary: These will be sub-chapters that focus on Sam and Leah's realtionship and feelings that go along with New Phase of the Moon.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is going to be for the fans that want to read more about Sam and Leah. These chapters will follow along my other story **__New Phase of the Moon__**. They will be from either Sam's or Leah's POV. I will let you know for which chapter it coincides with in my A/N or in the title. This one follows along with Chapter 23. Also bear in mind that I never read books 3 and 4 and have no idea of any of Sam's history except for what I get from this site. So I am totally making it up as I go along. Things in italics are the wolves talking to one another and memories. You will know the difference. Enjoy…Kristy**_

I sigh and try to get into _Family Guy_. Yes, I am Alpha and serious as shit but I love my _Family Guy_. It's no use, I'm not into it. I crack my neck and turn the television off. Emily comes in from the kitchen with a beer and some pretzels. She glances at the TV and a look of apprehension flits across her face so quickly that if I wasn't a werewolf I would have missed it. She places the plate and beer on the dining room table before sitting next to me, threading her fingers with mine.

"What's wrong, Sam? You're so all over the place." She speaks so quietly but it doesn't matter because I hear her as clear as day. I shrug which infuriates her. "You've been like this since…"

"Don't." One word. All she gets is one word.

She faces me and I stare straight ahead but I can see her out of the corner of my eye. I can see her smooth cheek that leads to her plump lips that I have trembled kissing. I can also see the scarred puckered tissue that I caused when I phased too close to her. But that doesn't make her any less beautiful and I can feel my heart softening. Then she speaks again, "Leah." I flinch and it doesn't go unnoticed. "You haven't been my Sam since Leah started phasing."

I rise and grab the beer off the table, swallowing the entire contents in one gulp. "It's almost nightfall. I'm going to wash my face and head out for patrols."

She rises off the couch and grabs my arm, knowing that I can walk away without any effort. But I don't because she deserves better and she's my imprint. But ever since Leah phased, things have been off balance. Em knows I never stopped loving Leah, it would have been impossible to stop for the force that was Leah blew me away and took my heart with her. Emily also knows that when I first set eyes on her, time and space shifted and I imprinted. She's supposed to be my soul mate. My forever. She is also Leah's cousin and best friend. We ripped her heart out when we became Sam and Emily.

"We need to talk. You can't ignore me and pretend everything is all right between us when we both know it's not. We never meant to hurt Leah. God, she's like my sister Sam, but what happened between us was unalterable and I am not sorry because it gave me you." Yeah and Leah got dick, not mine, just dick. Emily loosens her hold on me and just stares at me. "You haven't touched me since she phased. Your kisses lack passion and warmth. You hardly speak to me. Two weeks ago, we were discussing the possibility of marriage and now you…"

I cut her off, "No, you were discussing the possibility of marriage. I said I was too young. I told you that the pack and the vampires come first right now."

She glares at me, her eyes darkening and hisses at me, "Fine. Go wash up, we'll talk after you patrol." She stalks off and my head falls as I gently punch the wall. I head into the bathroom and turn the cold water on full blast in the sink. I clench my hands into fists by my side. We won't talk. I won't talk.

I finish and head out through the back door, knowing Em was in the living room watching one of her celebrity shows. I chuckle softly because it was one of the things I adored about her. I walk into the woods and pull my pouch from my pocket. I lower my shorts and shove them inside, looping the string around my ankle.

I sniff the air and can't smell any of the pack. I am glad that I am the first one out here because I won't have to filter my thoughts and a good run will help with my dismal mood. I phase and bound deeper into the trees. I run and run until the breath in my lungs comes out wheezing. Then her smell assaults me and I freeze. _Leah._

I follow her scent and it leads me to the creek we used to love to visit. My heart nearly rips from my chest as I watch her white fur glisten with water as she plays with a fish and gives chase to a frog sitting on a log. This is when the shit hits the fan and the box that I have so painstakingly constructed starts to come apart.

_**We were in the creek, splashing one another with the cool water. I couldn't breathe when she stood straight up. Her light pi**__**n**__**k t-shirt was damp against her dark skin and I could see her brown areola through the blasted thin material of her bra, nipples hard and aching for my touch. Her breath hitche**__**d**__** and we just stare**__**d**__** at one another.**_

Leah's head snaps in my direction along with a low growl. _"You have no right Sam. Put that shit away. Those are my memories. My times. You don't get to have them."_

Even in wolf form, her eyes remain Leah's and they are one of the things I loved most about her. Still love about her. How she can be the face of utter calm but if you look into her eyes, you can see the storm brewing in them. Another memory breaks away from my secret box.

_**I was at the carnival with Paul and some other guys from our school. I saw Rachel Black walking past with Leah Clearwater and their little brothers. Leah was a year younger and still a junior but Rachel still hung out with her. We were 18, just graduated and I really wanted to get into Rachel's pants. Hmm, well here might**__** have**__** be**__**en**__** my chance. Rachel walk**__**ed**__** into the Fun House with the two boys, leaving Leah outside. I glance**__**d**__** at Paul who kn**__**ew**__** what **__**wa**__**s up and walk**__**ed**__** over to Leah.**_

"_**Hey Leah, you gonna hook me up with your girl Rachel?"**_

_**She turn**__**ed**__** and ha**__**d**__** a haughty look on her face. "No."**_

"_**Why the fuck not?" I st**__**oo**__**d next to her, pissed, arms crossed against my body.**_

_**She smile**__**d**__** sweetly and c**__**ame**__** closer as if to whisper something to me. I lean**__**ed**__** into her and smell**__**ed**__** the faint scent of orchids that I will forever link to her. She lick**__**ed**__** her lips and sa**__**id**__**, "Because you're going to fall in love with me. It wouldn't be fair to Rachel. Bye." And she saunter**__**ed**__** off just like that.**_

Leah cries out in her head for me to stop but it is beyond my control now. She shakes her head at me, _"Please Sam, just stop."_

_**After the carnival, I couldn't get Leah Clearwater off my mind. Who the fuck was she? Just some stupid junior who got herself planted in my head. I couldn't help but notice her after that. The swell of her hips in the tight jeans she loved to wear. The way the long black curtain of her hair swung as she walked. The pink gloss on her full lips that I wanted to feel on mine and my dick. The first time we kissed was in her dad's office at the hospital. He had gotten me a job as a janitor and I needed to speak to him. I waited and stood when the door opened, but it wasn't Dr. Clearwater that walked in, it was his bratty daughter. She was surprised to see me and it gave me the upper hand as I approached her. She asked what I was doing and I just grabbed a handful of her hair and crashed my mouth against hers. I never tasted anything as delicious as Leah Clearwater and I pretty much had messed with all the chicks in my school and some from Forks High. I was hers from the moment our lips met.**_

"_STOP IT!!!" _Leah fell to the ground on the bank of the creek but more and more memories came out of the box. Our first date. The time Seth walked in on me sliding my hand under her sweater. Dinners at her house since her parents were not letting her stay over at mine and I couldn't blame them. My parents died when I was in middle school and my grandmother who took me in passed away my senior year of high school right before graduation. I was left with her house and even though Leah's parents loved me, they weren't letting two hormone driven teens alone in an empty house. The first time we made love in my bed, candles lit beside us on my grandmother's dresser. Her face so full of love and how her skin glowed under my touch.

Leah snivels and keeps begging me to stop and God, I do try but I can't. Then the box breaks open and I destroy us both.

_**We were here by the creek, having a picnic. Leah had graduated and she was going off to Peninsula College in Port Angeles in a few days. I was happy, proud and sad that my best friend and lover was going to be away from me. We had become inseparable over the past year. Besides my mother and grandmother, there was no woman who had a claim on my heart like Leah. I still worked at the hospital and did handy man jobs around the res for extra cash. She was going to live in the dorms and come back on weekends. I was fidgeting around when she turned to me and asked, "What is wrong with you? You've been antsy the entire afternoon. Is it about school? I told you, my dad said that it didn't make sense for me to commute the hour and twenty minutes each way with a full course load and a job in Port Angeles. I thought we were good now."**_

_**I kiss**__**ed**__** her brow, "We are. I get it. And you're a little more than an hour away. That's not it."**_

_**She s**__**at**__** up and face**__**d**__** me, grasping one of my hands in hers. "Then what is it Sam?"**_

_**I br**__**ought**__** her hand to my lips and kiss**__**ed**__** it. I work**__**ed**__** my lips down to her wrist and she moan**__**ed**__**. It was one of her weak spots and I loved using it. She climb**__**ed**__** on my lap and wrap**__**ped**__** her arms around **__**my**__** neck as we kiss. I slowly reach**__**ed**__** into the picnic basket, but topple**__**d**__** over as I grab**__**bed**__** the small box.**_

"_**Ouch." She laugh**__**ed**__** as I ha**__**d**__** my full weight on her. I brush**__**ed**__** her hair out of her face and br**__**ought**__** the small red box between our faces. Her eyes widen**__**ed**__** and I smile**__**d**__** at her. "Sam?"**_

_**I lean**__**ed**__** on one of my elbows and open**__**ed**__** the box with my teeth, exposing my mother's engagement ring. When I had gotten it back from the police after the accident, one of the diamond baguettes on the left side of the center diamond was missing. I replaced it and the other diamond with rubies. I s**__**a**__**t up as she scramble**__**d**__** to her knees in front of me. "Leah Clearwater, you've been in my heart ever since that night at the carnival when you told me that I would fall in love with you. I thought you were delusional and you were right. I kissed you the first time in your dad's office to teach you a lesson and learned one instead." Her eyes fill**__**ed**__** with tears. I clear**__**ed**__** my throat and continue**__**d**__**, "I love you. I love you so much and it would honor me if you would become my wife. So Leah, will you marry me and wear my mother's ring?"**_

_**She laugh**__**ed**__** and nod**__**ded**__** yes as she thr**__**ew**__** her arms around my neck. "Yes! Yes! Oh my God, Sam, hell yeah!!" We kiss**__**ed**__** and I slip**__**ped**__** the ring on her finger…**_

I hear a guttural cry and realize it's me as Leah phases before me. I pad my way to her and try to make her pick up her head. She's naked on the ground. Before I realize what's happening, it is not my paw stroking her hair, it's my hand. I had phased and laid down beside her. "Leah…Lee-Lee…baby please open your eyes. God, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Please don't cry."

I keep stroking her hair and then her cheek. She turns into my palm and rubs her skin against it to dry her tears. I can feel her hands now, on my chest. I trace the line of her jaw with my finger and down her neck to her shoulders. She just continues to trace the ridges of my chest and stomach with feather light touches of her fingers. I feel myself harden and I know she can feel it too. We're less than 6 inches apart and my dick is ramrod straight between our bodies wanting to bury itself in her warmth. I take in a deep breath and am rewarded with the smell of her arousal. My hand runs down her bare arms. My lips touch her forehead with the barest of touches. I can feel her breath on my neck as I trail open mouth kisses along her cheek, jaw, neck and bare shoulders. We're lying on mud and I don't give a shit. I have her in my arms again. I am touching her soft skin again. "Leah…"

I break the trance and she jumps up, slapping me across the face before she half crawls and scratches her way to a tree which I can vividly remember taking her against. She grabs her dress off of a low branch and whips it on as I scramble to my feet. "Leah? Ple…"

She pulls the dress down and glares at me, "Emily." The loathing rolls off her tongue nearly buckles me at the knees. My head falls in shame and when I look up, she's gone and I am alone.

**Later That Night - - -**

I follow after Leah as she walks deeper into the woods to phase. I ignore Jake's confusion as to why I am following Leah. She is just ignoring us both. _Phase back and wait for me at your house. _Jake follows orders as expected. "_Leah we need to talk._"

She looks at me over her shoulder and growls. _"Leave me alone. Wasn't this afternoon enough for you? Leave me alone."_

"_I didn't mean to hurt you." _She laughs in my head and my heart clutches at the sound. "_Leah, you have to listen to me."_

"_You need to back the fuck off. I am not doing this. This is utter bullshit and you know it. Leave me alone Sam. It was so easy for you the last time. Go ahead and do it now. Leave." _She turns back around and starts to walk away.

I act before I have time to think. The growl comes from deep within my chest as I launch myself at her. We tumble and nip at one another. Actually she tries to take a piece of the back of my thigh with her strong jaws. I howl my frustration and finally manage to get her pinned underneath me. _"It wasn't fucking easy! I have never hurt as much as I did when I had to tell you about imprinting on Emily!! I loved you! I still love you and it kills me that I hurt you."_

"_Sam please just stop. Can't you understand I can't take any more pain? Not after my father. Not after losing you. Just stop."_ Her anguished cries cause me to lose my breath. I scamper off of her.

"_I never meant to hurt you and this afternoon…I'm sorry. Please know how truly sorry I am."_ I phase and grab my pouch, pulling my shorts out and shoving my legs into them. I start to walk towards Jake's house and feel her hand on my shoulder. I start to turn but she digs her nails into my skin.

"Don't turn around Sam. I know you didn't mean for what happened this afternoon to happen but I can't handle you remembering what we had and what we shared. It kills me. It takes another piece of me away and soon I'll be left with nothing. Can you understand that? I don't want to be this bitter old hag that can't get over her first love." The desperation she feels is evident in her voice.

I grasp her hand and turn around. "You can never be that way Leah. You're hurting and that's why you lash out. I get that. It's my fault. And I am sorry for letting those memories attack you this afternoon." I swallow and rush on, "But I am not sorry for putting my hands on you. I am not sorry for feeling your skin against mine again. I miss you Leah. So much."

She shakes her head and tears fall from her eyes. "You can't Sam. You imprinted. You have…you have Emily now. You're happy."

I shake my head, tears threatening to spill. "No, you're wrong. I'm not happy. I'm torn and right now even though as we speak part of me wants to be by my imprint's side, another wants to kiss you. Kiss you and make love to you."

Leah gasps and takes a step away from me. "You can't say things like that. Look it's because I'm around you more and we're patrolling…hmmm…"

I cut her off with my mouth. I cut her off with my tongue caressing hers for those little moans of pleasure I remember. Then I am compensated with them. My hands get tangled in her hair and then I feel like a knife is cutting into my heart and fall back, gasping for air. _What the hell was that?_

Leah says nothing as I rub frantically at my chest trying to soothe the pain. She slowly wipes her lips as if to erase my kiss. Then she turns and walks away. I rise and turn towards Jake's house knowing that I fucked myself up and that kissing a woman who isn't your imprint could possibly kill you. I sigh and make my way to Jake.

**After Jake and Sam's Talk - - - **

I feel Jake phase and run back towards my house. Would he still not judge me if he knew I kissed Leah? Would it make me hate myself any less? I reach my backyard and phase. I go inside and head straight to the bathroom to shower.

The hot water steams the small bathroom and I step inside the tub. I lather my hair and pick out some small twigs. I smell her before she steps inside the tub with me. The pain that had been in my chest after I kissed Leah totally dissipates and I turn to Em. I open my mouth to tell her but it's as if she knows. She shakes her head and reaches for me.

"No Em. Not now. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you too." She tries to speak but I know she can see it in my eyes.

"You still love her?" she asks incredulously.

My eyes widen at her question, "I never stopped. You knew that."

She smiles fretfully, "Yeah but I thought with me being your imprint it would just go away."

I shake my head. "No. It was always there. It never left Emily. I still love her."

She nods and steps out, grabbing a towel from the rack. She looks at me, her expression fierce. "Then you have to decide Samuel. You need to speak to Billy and the council because I am pretty sure nothing like this has happened before. I can't believe you still want her. After all we've been through."

"I still love her. Wanting is something else altogether. I am sorry Emily. You have to know that." She glares at me. "I…"

She cuts me off, "This is how she must have felt. God…" She walks out and slams the door behind her. I finish my shower and know that I'll be sleeping in my old room until I figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is from Leah's POV and picks up after she and her mother run into Bella and Angela in Port Angeles, chapter 25. Enjoy…_**

I walks alongside my mother through the noisy mall to the parking lot where we parked our car. Neither one of us speaks and I welcomes the silence. We get inside the car and Mom turns it on but doesn't drive. She turns to me and speaks, "Bella is a nice girl Leah. Maybe you two could become friends."

I roll my eyes, "And maybe we can have sleepovers and braid each other's hair." I sigh because I know I just hurt her Mom with my words and tone. I take in a deep breath before turning to her. I place a hand on her thigh and squeeze before speaking, "We have nothing in common. Maybe if Jake imprints and drops her then yeah, but right now? We don't."

"How did Sam find her Leah?" I bite my lip. "She was broken Leah. Broken and hurt and damn me to hell if it didn't remind me of you. So don't you dare sit there and dismiss me because you 'don't have anything in common'. I'm your mother and you will not sass me, understood?" She breathes heavily and I feel ashamed. She was right. Bella had been broken by love too. But now she was with Jake and he was going to find a way to stop imprinting. Maybe it's me being petty but I was so pissed that Sam didn't even think to do that for me. For us.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't speak to you like that. And you're right about Bella. It's just…it's just…" I trail off, afraid to tell her. Afraid she'll think I'm stupid for not being over him yet.

"You're mad because Sam didn't try to find a way to stay with you?" I nod, viciously wiping at my eyes.

"He just skipped right on over to Em without a care in the world." I want to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I wasn't lying when I told Sam I didn't want to be that girl anymore.

"Baby, what happened last night?" I stare at her wide-eyed. She laughs. "Oh I heard you come in. I heard you sneak into Seth's room and yes I heard you sobbing. And I know it wasn't about daddy."

I shake my head. "It wasn't about Daddy, but I miss him so much. It hurts. It hurts different from missing Sam." I bite my tongue. Fuck, I didn't want to say that. "Don't worry Ma. I'm going to try. Really."

She looks at me and squeezes my hand before pulling out of the parking spot and heading back to La Push.

**Earlier that day (Well night but you get it) - - -**

_I walk out of the woods, wiping at my lips again, trying desperately to erase the feel of his lips on mine. I hug myself, trying not to collapse on the floor again. I walk home and make my way inside through the back. I pass my bedroom and head straight into Seth's. My little brother who is now taller than me and just as strong. I crawl into his bed, on top of his sheet and he awakens quickly._

"_Leah, what the hell are you doing? Are you okay? Hey why are you shaking?" I shake my head unable to speak. I just lay beside him and he wraps his strong, warm arms around me. We lay in silence as the tears stream from my eyes, soaking his pillow. After a time, he whispers, "Eww. I'm not sleeping on that now."_

"_He kissed me. He kissed me and here I am." His grip tightens and I know he's pissed. I pinch his forearm and he yelps. "Real manly Seth. Relax. It won't happen again."_

_He growls at me, "Well fuck Leah, it should have never happened in the first place. That bastard hurt you. Why wou…?"_

_I cut him off, "It wasn't like I wanted him to kiss me." Seth makes a snorting noise and I elbow him. "Okay I did but I wasn't expecting him to." We fall silent again. "It hurt him Seth, physically. He fell to the floor, pawing at his chest. I left him there on the ground and just came home. He says he still loves me. That he still wants me. What the hell am I supposed to do with that information? Rejoice? Sing to the heavens?"_

"_Rip his balls off?" I chuckle. I can always count on Seth to make me laugh._

"_I can't do that." He grumbles under his breath. "Ma would get so pissed at me. I am so twisted up inside and I hate it. I hate being this way."_

_Seth offers me the only advice I need, "Then stop. Stop being his Leah and be who you were before him. That bad ass bitch everyone was afraid of."_

_I snort, "And they're not anymore?"_

_He admits quietly, "Well yeah everyone's still scared of you but you lack the warmth and happiness now that made it bearable before. It's not the same. Now you're just evil. Go to sleep Lee-lee. Close you eyes and go to sleep."_

_We wake up to our cell phones buzzing. Seth reaches his first. "Jake. We need to head over to Sam's." I nod and jump out of his bed to go brush my teeth in my bathroom while he grabs his and goes to use Mom's. I meet Seth outside in less than two minutes and he's already phased. He bounds towards the trees and I slip off my dress, looping it around my ankle before joining him. We make it to Sam's in mere moments and I stay back a few paces to phase back into human form. I slip on my dress and make my way to the front of the house. Seth is waiting for me. We can see Sam, Jared, Embry and Emily out front who's glaring at me. _Great. Fucking great_. I wonder what he told her. Why did he say anything at all? We get closer and I can feel his eyes boring into my skin and her gaze trying to slice it open. _Since when am I the bad guy in this shit?

_What I didn't see coming was Seth jumping in front of him and punching him in the jaw, knocking his ass to the earth. Part of me wanted to hug my brother. The other part wishes he just left it alone. "Seth, goddamn it!"_

"_Holy shit!" Jared squeaks while he and Embry grab Seth as Jake and Paul come rushing through the front door. Oh yeah, these here are some good times._

"_Keep the fuck away from my sister Sam. I don't give a fuck if you're Alpha." He was screaming at Sam, spittle flying from his mouth. I walk up to him and lay my hand on his arm. He looks at me and then at the two guys holding him. "Let me go. I've said my piece. I'm done." But as I sneak a quick glance at Sam I know we're not._

_Later that day we all convene at the lodge to address Jake seeing the Great Wolf. Seems he's Alpha now and if I wasn't so blinded by this morning activities I would have known already. You can see he's a bit taller and there's this aura around him now. But never mind that. What I really wanted to do right now was bite that bitch Woods' head off and use it as a water bowl. Did she really have to ask about Emily right now?_

_I want to leave but Sam speaks and my heart breaks just a little more. He's another asshole. I'll bite his head off too and have a food dish. Works for me. "I do love Emily but my heart is torn because I still love Leah. I never stopped and it's foolishness if you thought otherwise. If I had half the mind Jake has, I too would have asked if there were a way to stop imprinting. I am confused and in turn hurting two women who deserve better. Because Leah knows I want her and Emily knows it too." I refuse to look at him. _

_Billy speaks, "You still love Leah? Don't look at me like that Sam. It's an honest question. You have to understand that every man before you that imprinted lived and died for their imprint. All past loves disappeared from their hearts. We have never heard of such a thing. Has this been going on since Leah phased?"_

"_Can we stop speaking as if I'm not in the room and that this fucking convo isn't killing me?" I look around the room and want to escape. I want to be able to breathe and I can't in here. "I'll wait outside."_

_Jake grabs my hand. "No." I want to shrug him off and ignore him but I can't because he's my Alpha and what Alpha wants, Alpha gets. Fucker. I stay still and obey. Sam speaks some more, driving that stake further into my heart. I look at Jake and am relieved when he motions that it's time to depart. Then he drops the bomb on all of us. "I can hear my brothers when I am human and they are still phased. I can also talk to them while I am human and they are phased." _Say what Batman?_ I know the whole pack is thinking it but we will not discuss it in front of the elders._

_Turns out the Great Wolf bestowed one hell of a gift on Jake. After we head back outside and Embry breaks the tension, Jake wants to show us his new gift. The guys phase and I swear if I have to look at their dicks anymore I might become a lesbian. You think they would at least turn the fuck around instead of waving their nuts in my face. Ugh. At least Seth and Sam have the decency to do so. _

"_No Embry, Leah's not going to strip for us." I glower at him while Jake laughs. He turns to me and raises an eyebrow to ask if I would be joining them. I shake my head. "Why not?"_

"_Because as much fun as this is, I have to head to Port Angeles with my mom. I need to sign up for summer classes. Maybe we can get together when I get back and you can show off then?" He grins and looks back to the pack who are running around. I have to ask, "Can you really hear them?"_

_He nods, arms crossed in front of him. "Yeah, it's nuts. I can hear them all and they hear me. I want to play with it a bit. See if I can talk to just one of them and close myself off to the others." I nod and turn to head back into the lodge for my mom. He grabs my hand and I look at him. "Thanks for not storming out. Mrs. Woods was way out of line."_

_I shrug, "I wanted to but I couldn't diminish your authority like that in front of the Elders. You're Alpha and I obey you. Simple as that. And you were right. You're a new type of Alpha and we all have to get used to it. I gotta go Jake."_

I bite my lip and gaze at the trees and decide that if Jake can be a new type of Alpha, I can be a new Leah because I was so over the Leah I was now. I grab my mom's hand and ask, "Do you think Jake would give me Bella's number?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter will alternate between Leah and Sam's POVs and follow along with Chapter 38 of New Phase. Enjoy…**_

**Monday - - -**

We had actually patrolled and not killed one another. I was beyond impressed with myself. But I laid out the rules before we phased. There would be no memories of the past. There would be no talk about what or how close he was to deciding anything. We talked about my dad and the newest pups to join our motley crew. We talked about the new 50 album and we were just Leah and Sam before vampires and wolves came tearing us apart. Did I want him? Hell yeah! Was I going to act on it? Fuck no. I had to keep him at some distance or I would go crazy. So we pretended that kiss never happened. We pretended that he didn't have his body wrapped around mine a few days ago. We pretended and I was still sane afterwards.

Okay so we met with the Elders and how much do I heart Violet? That lady is cool with me. I am trying really, really hard not to get my hopes up too much, even with his declaration in front of the Pack and Elders. It would just hurt too much if Emily refuses to let him go. Violet thinks it won't be an issue but I know my cousin. Yes, she's sugary sweet but she's also stubborn and greedy as hell. If she thinks Sam's hers then fuck it all if he still loves and wants me. I know Violet is trying to ease my heart and so is Sam. We arrive back at the lodge to drop her off before her meeting with the vamps later.

I sit up front with Sam and say nothing as his fingers reach for mine and link up. I say nothing as he brings my fingers to his lips and presses kisses upon each of them. I say nothing as he drops my fingers as if burned right after. I smile wanly at him and turn to look out my window. It's like he's within my reach yet so far away and I won't get my hopes up.

He pulls up in front of my house and shuts off his truck. He turns to look at me. "I love you." First words he has said to me since we were at Jake's. They break through the wall I have around my heart and I smile more earnestly at him. His smile widens and he reaches over, clutching his chest and kisses my cheek. He sits back and I open the door and hop out waving as he drives away.

**Tuesday - - -**

I pick up Jared from the movie theater after my class. We stop and get some food and snacks for the three hour drive to Seattle. After we leave the supermarket armed with sandwiches, soda, water, chips and enough candy bars for Halloween, he heads to the driver's side. "I'll drive so you can chill before we get to Jason's. You know, get in the zone? Get you head in the game?"

I roll my eyes at his stupidity but agree. I get in and we start on our journey. I turn on the radio and Lady Gaga fills the car much to his annoyance. Within the first hour, I nod off. Jared shakes me when we're in front of what used to be Rachel's home. He turns off the GPS and we get out stretching our cramped limbs. Three hours in a Honda Accord coupe for two werewolves is taxing. Rachel had told me that Jason never gets home before six. I glance at my watch and see it's only a quarter after five. I rummage around my bag and find the key Jake had gotten from her. Jared quirks an eyebrow at me. "We're not breaking and entering. Come on. I can change and we can veg out before the fucker gets home."

Jared nods and reaches into the back seat for a video camera. He sees my perplexed look at smiles. "If I tape it, his ass won't report it to the cops. He won't want to look like a bitch that got whooped by a girl."

I laugh at his reasoning and we head into the lobby, stepping into the elevator. We step off and I turn right having been here a couple of times before. I unlock the door and Jared squeals when he sees the 60 inch LCD on the wall. He slumps onto the couch and turns it on, finding a Rambo movie. "This is inspiration Leah. You should watch it with me."

I roll my eyes and head to the bathroom. I shrug off my jeans and shirt, folding them neatly before stepping into my sweat shorts and a t-shirt. I quickly brush my hair and pull it into a low ponytail. I place my other clothes into my bag and zip it up. I deposit the bag near the door and head into their bedroom. The place was so freaking sterile. It never felt like somewhere Rachel was meant to be. There was nothing that was hers. I look at the carefully made bed and feel fury sweep up inside me. I glance at the dresser and armoire and see pics of his family and friends. It pisses me off that he totally erased her from here. I look for where the figurine is supposed to be but don't see it. I head into the huge walk in closet and let my anger fuel me. I rip his shirts from the hangers, watching them fall to the floor. I rip some of the sleeves off of his precious Brooks Brother suits. Then I reach up and feel the statuette on one of the shelves, pushed behind a couple of his hats. He had carefully wrapped it in cloth. It was surprising that he had been so gentle with it when he had been such a douche to Rachel but he knew how much this meant to her. You would think this small kind gesture would warm my heart, but nah, I was still going to kick his ass.

I head back to the living room and Jared shuts off the TV. It was now past five thirty. Jared tells me to sit in a chair and brings the floor lamp by it. I watch as he sets the stage and tries to go for a Godfather type vibe. He informs me that he will stand behind me and the only light will come from the lamp. He turns off all the lights and pulls closed all the heavy, dark curtains making it impossible to see the pretty Seattle evening. Whatever. I look at my cuticles when I smell him, telling Jared to shush.

"How do you know it's him?" His voice is barely above a whisper.

"I smell a pompous asshole steadily approaching." This gets me a small chuckle and sure enough, the front door opens as we hear Jason wonder why the door was unlocked. He steps inside, followed by a petite woman who has to be his baby momma. They stop as their eyes land on us.

"Leah," he sneers at me. "What an unexpected surprise to find you here." I roll my eyes as he enters further inside and shoves open the curtains, ruining Jared's dramatic scene. He looks confused as to whom Jared is and I don't care. I continue to ignore him and focus on the chick instead.

"You need to leave. Right now." Her mouth opens but she quickly shuts it as she looks at Jason. So he's done it again. Brainwashed some other girl, except this one was now forever tied to him through this baby. Thank God, Rachel never stopped taking birth control even when he had wanted her to. Then her gaze falls back to me and I stand. Seems at six feet I can be slightly intimidating especially with the were-Hulk behind me. She nods and excuses herself much to the annoyance of Jason.

"Well that was rather rude Leah. Rachel send you for her stupid little toy?" Oh how his voice grates on my nerves. "I'll give it back when I feel like it and she'll just have to deal. There has to be some repercussions for the embarrassment she has caused me. Giving away the ring to a fucking soup kitchen? Foolish girl, but then again that pretty much sums up Rachel." He heads over to his wet bar to pour himself two fingers of scotch.

"Oh enough of this shit." He has always hated my coarse language and my rough edges. "I already have it and now there's only one piece of business to attend to." I crack my knuckles along with my neck. I rotate my arms to loosen them up a bit much to the amusement of Jason.

He looks over at Jared who is messing around with the camcorder. "Is she serious? Shouldn't you be the one to roughen me up? This is bullshit and I'm exhausted. See yourselves out and make sure to leave the key on the table. I won't call the cops." He goes to walk around me but I step with him, blocking his way. He tries to step the other way and once again I am in his face. I blow a stray hair out of my face and backhand him onto his ass. He sputters and gets to his feet, all amusement gone from his face revealing his true nature. His nostrils flare in agitation and his eyes glower at me. "That was your only free shot Leah. Now get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops."

He whips out his cell phone which I snatch before he can blink. I look at him and crush it in my hands and the guy actually blubbers. He reaches out and grabs my arm, trying to manhandle me I guess. I curl my fingers into a fist and sock him in his right eye. He releases me and staggers back as he lets out a stream of curses. "Let's go Jason. Show me what you got."

I guess he forgets I am a girl and just wants some payback. Wait 'til he checks out his closet. I land an uppercut that splits his lip as I twirl on my back leg and punch his stomach. He loses his breath and falls to the floor once again. I wasn't even really trying. This really wasn't causing me to expel any energy and I was kind of bored. I kneel down, take out his wallet from his back pocket and whisper into his ear, "We both know you ain't going to say shit because you're a pussy. You don't want anyone to find out that a girl whipped your ass. You stay away from Rachel. You are never to think of her again, do you understand?"

He mutters at me and insults me which tries my patience. I reach past his dick and give his balls a hearty squeeze. Tears slide out of his eyes. "Pl…please…"

I squeeze harder. "Now as I was saying, do you understand? Or I will come back and do worse." He agrees and I get up as Jared gets closer and films him bawling on the floor. Good times. I head to the kitchen to wash his blood form my hands. My knuckles weren't even bruised. I grab my bag and we head downstairs to my car. We get in and Jared's all excited. He rewinds the tape and we watch it for a few before heading out. "I'm hungry. Let's eat before heading back. I went through his wallet and we can have ourselves a real nice dinner."

Jared laughs, "That's cool with me. How nice?" I show him the two hundred and so dollars I had liberated from Jason. "Hot damn. And gas money to get home. Damn this was fun." He starts to drive and I quickly text Jake that it's done. I lean back and smile.

**Tuesday in La Push - - -**

Emily was in our room, crying and Violet looks exasperated. I told her it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She couldn't understand why Emily would not let me go knowing I was still in love with Leah. I really didn't get that part either. Violet runs her hands through her hair. "Well I didn't see this happening."

I shrug and wonder if Leah got to Seattle yet. I wish I had been the one to go with her but Jake knew better. He knew that Leah in Seattle meant that Violet would be free to talk to Emily. Emily was irate to say the least but she knew I wouldn't leave her. She said that I could love Leah all I wanted but I was hers and no one else's. That pissed Violet off who called her a "selfish little brat" who should hook up with Edward because they would suit each other beautifully. That didn't go over too well with Em who told Violet to fly off a cliff and basically fuck herself. Violet's hair started swirling and Em ran to our, her, room and shut the door behind her. "She's upset and really hasn't had the chance to absorb this. I mean when we found out about imprinting we thought it was a done deal. Now I'm telling her that I still love and want to be with Leah. She's hurting."

Violet rolls her eyes. "No she's being a child. I never got to tell her about discharging you. Oh this is ridiculous!" Em's wails of misery start to get louder. "I am going to go speak with Carlisle about some things. Tomorrow be at the lodge after dinner to meet with the other pack. I will return to talk to Emily within a few days. Hopefully she'll be calmer by then. I suggest that you either patrol or stay somewhere else tonight."

She leaves slamming the door behind her. Emily comes out of the room, eyes red and swollen, sniffling. "Is she gone?" I nod and her eyes turn angry. "That evil woman. How dare she try to convince you that you want Leah over me? Doesn't she know that imprinting is final?"

I take a deep breath. Fuck this. I am a man and this is my house. I don't want to hurt her but she's not the Emily I imprinted on. She's been selfish and callous as of late and acting like I was some sort of possession. Enough. "It's not."

My voice was quiet and soothing which shuts her up. She gapes at me, "What do you mean it's not?"

I walk over to her and take her hand to lead her to the couch. We sit and as she tries to scoot closer, I hold up a hand to still her. "You can release me from the imprint Emily."

She shakes her head, tears swimming in her eyes. "No. You love me. You want me. That's why I'm here. Leah's nothing because I'm your imprint. These past few weeks have been rough because of Uncle Harry's death and her phasing but I'm who you want. Me."

Her voice cracks as I shake my head. I press on, "No. When I'm in human form, my body wants you both equally but when I'm phased…"

She cuts me off, "Don't you dare say it."

I sigh, "When I'm phased it's as if you're purged from me and all I want is Leah. I love her Emily. I never stopped. You know how hard it was in the beginning. How I would have nightmares and how I would tell you that I hated hurting her because I still cared. The feelings never died. I was honest about that from the start."

Her tears fall freely as she nods, "Yeah but I thought that the imprinting would take care of all that." She fidgets with the hem of her shirt. She takes in a deep breath and wipes her eyes before standing. "I won't release you Samuel. You're mine as I am yours. I am sorry if this hurts Leah and even sorrier that it hurts you but after some times passes you'll know I'm right. We're meant to be."

She goes to walk away but I grab her hand, knowing what I say next will hurt her more. "She still has my mother's engagement ring." Her eyes light up for the briefest of moments before I continue. "I told her yesterday in front of Violet and the others that I didn't want it back. I told her that it was meant for her. I never thought to ask for it back after I imprinted on you. I never thought to ask for it back when you started talking about marriage. I won't ask for it back because it belongs on no one else's finger but Leah's. Do you understand? That even if you don't release me I will never be truly yours?"

I grab my keys, wallet and phone to leave her standing there, body shaking with sobs that tear from her throat. I get in and place my forehead against the steering wheel, my chest breaking from my imprint hurting. I take out my phone and dial a number that I haven't in ages. When Sue Clearwater picks up, I beg her to let me come over. She hears the desperation in my voice and welcomes me.

**Wednesday - - - **

We all head inside. Leah and Jared are going on about the visit to Jason. I smile woodenly. I had slept at the Clearwater's in the spare bedroom. I knew when she had gotten home and wanted nothing else than to go to her but I refrained. I couldn't disrespect Sue after she took me in. I had talked to Sue for hours and through the tears, mine and hers, I realized that I belonged with no one but Leah. Sue offered to speak to Emily but I declined stating that this was mess to fix. I was up before Leah woke up. I had a moment of weakness and peeked in on her. She was gorgeous sleeping; hair thrown about as the sheets was balled up by her feet. It took every ounce of willpower not to sneak into bed with her. Then my chest started hurting something fierce as if imprinting knew my thoughts of lust were not directed to Emily. I left and headed for work. I tune back into the conversation around me and find out we're heading to Jake's later to watch the video. It seems he had also been busy last night and told Rachel about the vampires and who we were. It seems she took the news in stride after Jake pulled her outside and phased. She also fainted but that was kind of expected.

Jake asks if I am okay. Before I can answer him, the doors open with Violet and some members of the other pack stepping through them. We all rise and introductions are made. Talk ensues and they're not really excited about the Cullens and their nonhuman diet. Even less excited that we were going to train and patrol with them. Well screw them because I wasn't excited about how any of them were checking Leah out. They come around and see reason and Violet tells them she will speak to the Cullens and see which of them would want to go to train with the Puyallup pack. Jake asks for Taylor's cousin's number so he can speak to the Alpha form the Tulalip Pack. It seems we made some headway today. Then their Alpha speaks directly to Leah.

"Have you imprinted on anyone?" She shakes her head and he fumbles on, "Would you be open to the possibility of mating with someone from our tribe?"

The silence that follows is deadly. _No, he did not just say that._ I stand and Leah's eyes flicker to me before settling on Taylor again and she has the fucking balls to wink at the sonofabitch. "Well sugar, I usually don't put out without dinner and drinks involved."

I growl low in my throat causing Jake to say something to try to diffuse the whole situation. "Where the hell did that come from? I mean it's a bit out of line." I glare at the stocky fucker who seems incapable of taking his eyes off of Leah's boobs. Why is her t-shirt so tight? And it's a freaking v-neck which shows off her cleavage deliciously. I myself am having a bit of a difficult time tearing my gaze from them.

"Our Elders asked that we inquire. Come on, you have to have thought about it." Jake looks flabbergasted as Taylor goes on, "To mate with a female wolf would ensure a strong bloodline. She is the first and the only woman to have ever phased. There has to be a reason."

They want us to pimp Leah out? Those fuckers. Jake reprimands Taylor, "And your tribe thinks the reason is to 'mate' and produce a litter of pups? Come on man. That's bullshit. Sure it's unheard of but you can't just come up in here and be rude."

I see that fucker trying to inch closer and closer to Leah who is amused by the whole thing. I see that twisted smirk on her face. Taylor tells Kellan to get back by him but the dude isn't listening. My growling gets louder and I'm being held loosely by Jake.

"Leah." Her head whips in Jake's direction who motions towards me. "Get him out of here. Now."

Then the idiot grabs her hand. _Mine._ That's all that I can think in the red haze that has enveloped my mind. Is it right? Of course not. I was with Emily but the Pack knew who I wanted. Seth steps up and takes a hold of my other arm. Kellan talks to Leah. "Come on beautiful. You haven't imprinted on anyone. We could make this fun." Jake's hold loosens as Taylor tells Kellan to back the fuck down. I shove him off of me as I charge Kellan. I slam against an invisible wall and fall on my ass. The punk has the cojones to snap his jaw at me. "I thought she wasn't mated with anyone?" That pisses me off even more.

Jake answers him, "She's not. What they have is a bit too complicated to define as mated." Jake addresses Taylor. "Look you need to get your boy the hell out of here. I will be calling your Elders later. Leah is not an incubator. She does what she does with who she chooses. Don't ever mention this again."

Kellan snaps his jaws at me again and I start to shake. I was dying to phase and let my incisors make mince meat out of his baboon body. I am about to let go of my human form when I feel her hand take mine and immediately calm down. Kellan bares his teeth at me. Violet has enough of the whole thing and slams Kellan against the back wall causing some paintings to crash to the floor.

"Leah, please get Sam out of here. Kellan shut the fuck up before I personally neuter you." Violet orders Leah who drags me from the room pausing only when we're outside.

She releases me and I look at her. "Take a ride with me?" I go to my truck and open her door. She hops in and we drive off further into La Push where the houses diminish and the trees reign. The terrain gets bumpier when I turn off onto a dirt road. Leah tenses besides me because this was the way to our spot. The place where we would meet and talk about all our plans of the future. "I'm sorry."

She finally speaks, "For what? For acting like an ass? Or for thinking that I couldn't handle the moron? Or for thinking that I would actually consider spreading my legs for someone who isn't you?" Her voice gets edgier and edgier with each passing thought.

I slam on the brakes and am by her door. I pull it open and haul her out of it, slamming her against the closest tree. I nip her throat and am rewarded with a moan. She wraps her legs around me and I kiss her with all the frustration, anger and love I have. I can smell her start to get aroused. Hell I am as hard as steel and it's only been mere seconds of holding her in my arms. I pull my mouth from hers. We're breathing heavily as our hearts pound. "I lost my mind thinking that someone else could have you. Especially after you made that crack about dinner."

She rolls her eyes, "Don't forget about the drinks. I have standards." I growl and push my erection against her center. Her eyes close as she moans. "Look Sam, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

I knew that but I didn't like it. I didn't like the idea of anyone else ever being inside her. That was only for me. She furrows her brow as if she could see what I was thinking and shoves me back.

"I'm not yours. That little declaration the other night doesn't change the fact that you're still with Emily. God, you're such a guy. You can't have me so that means no one else can?" Her stance shows that's she's working herself into a good old heap of mad. Yeah, I know what thinking was wrong but I can't help how I feel. We were in an impossible situation.

"I haven't been with Emily in weeks." I offer meekly. That just angers her more.

"But you have been. You think that I don't know that? That you fucked my cousin when you were still with me because you didn't have the balls to break up with me first?" Her eyes blaze with all the hurt she has had to deal with. "That you broke up with me but had already been inside her? I knew you slept with her that first night. She told me. She told me that what we had was nothing to what you shared with her. I waited for you to tell me different but you just dismissed me with no explanation. All I got was bullshit apologies that were more about soothing your conscience than me. I hated you. God, sometimes I still do." Her chest was heaving and her hands were rubbing at her arms frantically.

"I hate myself. You're right. We did sleep together that first night but it was like I had no control over it. I was going to tell you about me phasing that weekend but then you introduced me to Emily and she was all I could see or think about. You were nothing more than a passing thought." My words were hurting her but I had to be honest because she deserved at least that. I didn't want her to wonder anymore. "Afterwards I cried. I cried for hours because I betrayed you. I cried because this whole werewolf thing just destroyed my life with you. I didn't know Emily told you. But she was wrong. What we had was more than what I have with her. What I have with her is some crazy insane biological thing. What I feel for you is in my soul. I love you Leah. What I am feeling for Emily is more of an obligation."

Her eyes are on my face looking for the truth. I decide to go all in. "We told her last night about the discharge. Well I did after Violet had no luck getting through to her." Her mouth opens. "You were right. She won't let me go. Pissed Violet off but she'll try again. After Vi left I told Em how I felt about you. How the feelings never went away. She was livid. She thinks that imprinting will eventually make my feelings for you fade away. I let her know when I'm human you both share me but when I'm a wolf you're all I need or want. I told her that you still have my mom's ring and I would never ask for it back. That it belongs with you. That even if she keeps me, I'll never be hers. I'm yours. Only yours."

Tears are streaming down her face. "I…you were at my house last night. I smelled you when I got in. God, I wanted so badly to go inside that bedroom and curl up next to you but I couldn't. I didn't even care why you were there. I was just so happy you were."

I nod, wiping my own eyes. "I peeked in on you this morning and wanted the same thing. Do you believe me? I want you."

Leah sniffles, "I do but…I…I'm afraid Sam. What if she doesn't change her mind? What if she doesn't discharge you?"

I step closer, ignoring the pain in my chest. It was excruciating when I had her against the tree. I didn't care anymore. For every step I take towards her, she takes one back until she is pressed against the tree. I place my hands on either side of her on the tree, just content that we're breathing the same air. "I will be with you. I will find a way. I should have from the very beginning. I am so sorry for that."

Her eyes light up and she's my Lee-lee. Free of all anger and bitterness. She wraps her arms around my neck, slowly checking to make sure I could handle it. I lower my hands to her face and inhale her sweet breath. She's all I'll ever want. I tease her lips with mine and we slowly open our mouths. My tongue traces her bottom lip and she moans into me.

That's all I can take. I angle my head to allow me to kiss her more deeply. Her hands are everywhere, teasing my skin that is burning under her touch. My hands work down to her bottom and I hoist her up around me. I groan as I feel her body slide against me. I needed to be inside her. I needed to feel her all over me. She breaks the kiss softly moaning, "I want you."

I rip the stupid v-neck from her torso. She laughs. I shred the bra with my teeth. She laughs harder. I circle her nipple with my tongue and she moans, fisting her hands on my shoulders. I wrap an arm around her to keep her skin from the tree. She rips my shirt down the middle making us tumble to the ground as I try to shrug it off without my lips leaving her breast. I break our impact with my back. She gyrates her body against mine. The pain in my chest is growing but I don't care as the pleasure of what we're sharing overshadows it. I know we should go slowly but our mouths and hands had other ideas. I rip her work out shorts and boy shorts. She giggles as she unsnaps my jeans and we try to get them off my body. I tear my boxers off and she slams down on me. We both cry out as she starts to move.

"Oh God, Sam…Sam…" My name sounds like a prayer on her lips. I grip her hips knowing I wouldn't last long. My chest is heaving but I could die like this. Finally having her again would make it all worthwhile. She looks down at me. Seeing my discomfort, she tries to get off of me but I hold her in place as I thrust upwards. Her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Ohhh…mmm…"

I release her hips and sit up on my elbows, careful not to break our connection. I love the look on her face. I love how me loving her softens her features. I love how her tongue darts out of her mouth to lick those plump lips. I sit up more and capture her mouth with mine. I get my hands tangled up in her hair, breathing in the scent of freesia and jasmine that always remind me of her. I feel her quicken her pace and knew she was close. I let one of my hands find her clit. I pull her hair back, making her eyes snap open. "I need to cum inside you."

She nods, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm still on birth control."

That statement cuts me to the bone. She was still on it? Well I had hoped because I wanted to spill myself inside her but did that mean she never went off? Had she been with other guys? Oh fuck!

She slides one of her hands against my cheek. "It doesn't matter Sam. Be with me." She pushes me down to ride me harder. "Be with me…ohhh…ahhh…"

She's right. All the things from before don't count. We were together right now and that's all that matters. I push my hips up to go even deeper. I pinch her clit and she erupts all around me signaling my own orgasm to start. I pump her full of my seed until my chest explodes and I roll us over to hug her close. My tears don't stop. She rubs my back and the throbbing in my groin starts again. I needed more of her. My chest and body are at war with one another. I ignore the pain and move back to see her face. The look of utter serenity gives me peace. I ask, "Again?"

She strokes my face lovingly and I was quite happy we were a ways off the road. I wasn't done with her and by the squeezing of her inner muscles, she felt the same. I harden inside her and start to move slowly wanting to draw it out this time.

**LPOV - - -**

He pulls back and slides deep inside me. I wrap my legs around his waist, wanting to cry from the sheer joy of it all. He was mine and fuck the whole imprint thing. I knew it, he knew it and Emily knew it. I frown when a look of intense pain flashes across his face. This must be hurting him so badly. He is betraying his imprint even though he doesn't want her; it goes against the nature of it. I know that if we go slow, it will only hurt more. I want the satisfaction of our coupling to surpass the pain of betraying his imprint. I push him back disengaging him from my body. I grab some of our clothing and crawl onto it on my hands and knees. His eyes narrow in desire as I signal for him over my shoulder. He has always loved how hard he could do me in this position.

"You sure Lee-lee? I wanted to go…" His voice gets lost as I reach between my legs and squeeze his sac. "Feels so good…"

I grab his shaft and rub it against my wet slit. He takes it from me and I brace myself for when he slams into me. God, it felt so good being filled by him. I cry out his name over and over which makes him slam into me harder and harder. I look back at him and see only rapture on his face as he pounds me. "More. More Sam. Give…me…ohhh…yes…yes…more…"

"You like that? God, I've missed…fuck…" His words start to become incoherent as we get lost in one another. I reach back to massage his balls, knowing it would help trigger an orgasm for him. He leans over me and bites my shoulder as his fingers play with my clit. We stay like that for a few moments until his pace gets harried and he leans back, gripping my hips even tighter than before. He pulls all the way out to slam back into me. If he wasn't holding me, I would fall flat on my face. I yell as he does it over and over. "I'm going to cum Lee-lee. Cum with me…ugh…"

I can't do anything more than nod as the orgasm rips through me. He pumps into me a few more times before exploding inside me. He thrusts a couple more times and falls on top of me knocking me to the ground. "Ouch."

He apologizes and kisses my back. He works his arms around my stomach and flips us onto his back. I turn in his arms and kiss his jaw. "Thank you." I raise an eyebrow at him. Um, women didn't like to be thanked after sex. It was along the lines of leaving a c-note on the night table. "I didn't mean like that Lee-lee. I meant thanks for believing me."

I kiss his lips softly. "You weren't giving me much of a choice. I slide my hand between our bodies over his heart. "You okay?"

He nods. "Yeah. I wanted to go slow and enjoy you thoroughly but it…"

I bite my lip. "It hurt?"

He grimaces. "Hell yeah but when we go hard and fast it kind of doesn't give it a chance to hurt as much. So thanks baby." He starts to play with my hair. "I could stay here all night."

I shake my head. "No way dude. We have to patrol and our cells have been going off nonstop since we got out of the truck. We can't ignore the real world forever." His hands cup my bottom. "Behave."

He sticks his tongue out at me and this is the Sam the Pack rarely sees. This is the fun loving, silly guy I love. I snuggle into his body and he sighs. I can hear his heart racing and curse imprinting for the umpteenth time. He asks sweetly, "Ten minutes?"

I giggle, "Yeah, yeah you girl. Ten minutes of post-coital snuggling and then we have to go." I close my eyes smiling as his arms tighten around me.

_**I hope you all dug it!!**_

Return


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter will alternate between Leah and Sam's POVs and follows chapter 47 of New Phase.**_

We walk into the woods by the Cullens. I barely listen as Sam orders the guys to phase and head back to La Push and run patrols. The not so stinky smell of Emmett hits my nose as he smiles at me and runs after Brady and Paul. I had forgotten he was patrolling with them. Alice smiles as she passes us following behind Jared and Embry. We were patrolling. With vampires. Leeches. Blood sucking bastards. But they weren't. The bastard was Aro the douche who I just saw destroy the lives of so many with his selfishness.

I turn to Sam who is watching me silently. He's tense. I know he was surprised that I broke down like that, especially in front of the others and the Cullens. I couldn't help it. It was so sad. And then seeing the look on Bella's face, knowing she was watching it for a second time, and still staying strong just broke me. I'm turning into a softie.

"Leah." He says my name and I turn to him. He reaches for me and I allow myself to get pulled into his arms. God, being with him was being home. But not for him. Being with me hurt him, physically and emotionally. His arms tighten around me as if he knows I want to pull away. His lips find my neck, my jaw and finally my lips. He pulls back to look into my eyes. "Don't."

I break away from him. "I thought imprinting was all about preserving the bloodline. What we just saw? What we just saw as all about undying love. So tell me how you expect me not to freak out right now. What if what you're feeling for me are just residual feelings of when you were..."

He's in my face, shaking, trembling. His voice is deadly, "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Leah, you don't get to try to find a way out because it's hard right now. You don't get to give up. That's not you."

I huff at him, furious that he's right. Furious at myself that I do just want to walk away because I'm scared. I nod at him, biting my lower lip. "I know. I know and it just sucks. Whenever I imagined us getting back together, it was never this difficult and you were always naked."

He smirks while playing with the waistband of his shorts, "I can fix that right now." I smile lackadaisically. He takes a step closer until I'm in his arms again. This time I don't break away. This time I stay because it's where I belong. "Want to go to my place?"

I tense, shaking my head. Since Emily is on vacation, so is he. This was time off they had requested before the shit came tumbling down around us. We spent little of our time in the second bedroom that he was now using. But it still felt too weird. I wouldn't stay over. It was pissing him off but he understood. "I can't. Not now. Look I know you love me and I know you're going to fight for us. I swear to God, I do but right now it's just..."

He sighs, "It's just too much after seeing that. Because now you fear imprinting is all about true love, right?" I nod noiselessly. "Well that's bullshit. Did Jake freak out? Did Bella? And it was her second time watching that play out. No because they believe in their love just like I believe in ours. Don't you?" I nod furiously moving towards him so I can kiss his lips gently. We brace our foreheads against one another, breathing in the same breath. "Maybe that's how it went down and afterwards imprinting changed. It evolved into something else. We don't know Leah and I don't want you freaking out about this. I don't want you unsure of us. Not now. Not when I need you to believe Lee-lee."

I feel ashamed that I could hurt him like this. I wrap my arms around him. "I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard by all that. I believe baby. I do." I link my fingers with his as we walk through the woods, cherishing the privacy we had. "I think that you should go home to rest and I'm going to call Rachel to hang out."

He stops and looks at me. "Why?"

I smile at him, "Because I'm in need of some girl time and who better than Rach to tell me how stupid I've been tonight?" He nods and I pull out my cell phone. I speak to Rach quickly, suggesting a movie in Port Angeles. She wants to go to a lounge or club. I bite my lip but agree. "We're going clubbing."

Sam snorts. "Clubbing with Rachel? Yeah. Come on, let's phase and head over to your house. You change and I'll stick around 'til you leave. Okay?"

**Leah's House - - - **

I sit on the couch, nursing a bottle of Coke. I try to watch the stupid show on the tube but can't concentrate. Did I want Leah to go out tonight without me? Hell no. Did I love her enough to know she just needed a little space? Hell yeah. But it still hurt. I want her with me all the time. I hear the door to her bedroom open so I know she's about to leave. I stand up and swallow my tongue. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Samuel!" I grimace at Sue's tone. I turn around and apologize quickly.

"Sorry Sue, um it's just..." I feel my skin burn under her gaze. "I'm sorry." Sue gets up and heads to the kitchen to give us some privacy. Leah smirks at me and grabs her keys off the coffee table to throw into a small clutch. I grab her wrist speaking low so her mother can't hear me. "What are you wearing?"

She smiles coyly at me and runs her hands along denim encased thighs to her woman parts and out to her hips to rest them there. She licks her glossed lips and whispers, "Jeans."

I growl at her softly as my dick twitches in my shorts. "How did you get them on? They seem painted onto your skin." I glance down at her silver sandal things and my eyes pop before I look back at her face. "You painted your toes."

She actually laughs at me. "Yes. I figured hey I'm wearing sandals, why not go crazy? Like the color?" They were blood red and I wanted to suck on each digit before claiming her. She motions to the front door with her head. "Come on, I gotta go."

I shout a quick goodbye to Sue and then lose my voice. She had on a black, silky looking, sleeveless halter thing that has two swatches of material that come out from the top band that circles her neck and crisscross and bunch up at her waist revealing way more cleavage than I think is necessary . But as I turn to follow her out, I see the back barely covers anything and know for certain she's not wearing a bra.

I shut, well slam, the door behind me. I'm trembling, about to lose control when she looks at me over her shoulder and winks. Fucking winks. That drives me insane and she knows it. Before she has time to reach her car, I gather her in my arms and hoist her up so she can feel what she is doing to me. "I don't want you to go. I want to rip the clothing from your body and bury my cock way deep inside you." She moans and I can't help but latch my mouth onto hers. She groans and claws at my t-shirt. I mutter out her name, "Leah..."

She scrambles to her feet, pouting her lips at me, shaking her head. "No way Sam. I actually got dressed. Put on makeup that I need to reapply now. You're just going to have to jerk off." She slowly moves around to the passenger side of her car as I watch her.

I smile, "Wanna watch?" Her mouth falls open and she glares at me before sliding into the driver's seat. I make my way over to her and kneel down. She turns on the car and lowers her window. She fishes out her lip gloss to reapply. I'm pretty sure I'm drooling as I watch with fascination. I sigh and lean in, kissing the top of her head. "Have fun. But not too much." Then a sudden notion pops in my head. "What if a guy hits on you?" I'm whining like a little bitch but I can't help it.

I stand up and her hand sneaks out to cup me through my shorts, giving it a firm squeeze. "Now why should that matter when I have all I could ever want here? I love you Sam. Don't ever doubt that. I just need to get away from all of this for a few hours. Remember, I believe." I nod as I watch her drive off.

I don't move. I purse my lips in concentration when the idea hits me. It could work. It would hurt Emily but I couldn't stand hurting Leah anymore. She was being so patient. I quickly adjust myself in my shorts pulling my t-shirt over the dying bulge. I knock briskly on the front door. Sue opens the front door and looks at me inquiringly. "Sam?"

"Hey Sue." I run a hand over my shortened locks. "Um, are you on tonight? No? Okay, I wanted to run something past you. I...I need your help."

She says nothing as her gaze bores into me. "You going to do right by my girl Samuel?" I nod. "But it's going to hurt my niece isn't it?" I nod again, tears threatening to form. She sighs and moves aside so I can enter. "She's hurting herself more though right now, isn't she? Hoping for something that's not going to happen. Hoping for you to change your mind about Leah. But you're not. I know you. Let's hear what you're thinking. We'll go from there."

**Next Morning - - - **

I groan when the sunlight streams into my room. "Ugh..." I hear someone chuckle and fling the covers over my head. "Go away Sam."

"Nope. Had a go...holy fuck Leah." He grunts out as he rips the quilt away from me. His eyes are black with need as he takes in my almost nude form. When I got home sometime this morning, I shucked everything off in the bathroom except for my black lace g-string. By the look in his eye, I can tell he likes it. I run my tongue along my bottom lip, tasting the remnants of the tequila I had drunk. I stretch and purr. He groans. I smile. I get up out of bed and head to my closet to grab my robe.

"There's no one home. Sue had some errands to take care of. Seth's at school." I shrug and head to the bathroom. I feel my insides quiver. I know he can smell my arousal but I can't help it. When he looks at me like that, I get wet immediately. I wash my face, glad that I took the time earlier to wash my makeup off. Don't think he'd find raccoon eyes sexy. I brush my teeth. I look for my brush but realize it's back in my room.

I open my bedroom door and bite back a moan. Spread-eagle in the middle of my bed is a very naked Sam stroking his very hard dick. He smirks when he sees my reaction. "Figure we have the house to ourselves..." I pounce on him, kissing his bare chest. His hand never leaves his dick so he can continue to stroke himself. "Touch yourself Leah."

I can't resist him. It's futile to even try. I lean back on his upper thighs and massage my left breast, pinching the nipple as my other hand finds my clit. I rub it as he uses the head of his cock to slide against my wet folds. I toss my head back as his dick finds my clit.

"Had a good time?" His breathing is getting faster as he strokes himself with one hand and circles my clit with the other.

I nod. "Yep. Good...ohhh...yes, like that...um good music. Rachel met a guy." I move his hands away to raise my body and lower it onto his shaft. "Hmmm...he wants...oh God..."

He starts to move his hips upward. "He wants to what baby?"

"Take...her...fuck...me...to...the...movies...yes, yes..." I mumble incoherently. I place my hands on his six-pack to push down on him harder.

"Nice. How...fuck Leah...how about you?" His eyes close as I ride him faster.

"Some hot, tall, frat boy asked if I wanted to see his dorm room." The air stills and I look at him. I stop moving.

He sits up, trapping me with his arms. His gaze is fierce and I can feel myself gush around him. His dick jerks inside me causing me to whimper. He grabs a handful of my hair, pulling my head back as his teeth attack the column of my throat. He asks, "And what did you tell him Leah Clearwater?"

I shrug as his teeth find my shoulder. "Uhh, I told him I would have to th...Sam!" He flips me onto my knees and rams himself inside me in one thrust that I can feel coming out of my throat. "Holy fuck!"

His pace never tires as he slams into me again and again while chanting, "Mine...mine...only mine...ugh..." I cum as I feel him explode inside me. I fall forward as he collapses on top of me. He plops onto his back next to me and I manage to lift my face off the mattress to look at him. His eyes are closed. "You were saying?"

I laugh and drape myself across his body. "Who knows? I don't even know my name after that. Hmm..." I kiss his chest before looking back at him. "I think I like a jealous you."

He sighs turning serious. "I know I have no right and I know that you can take care of..."

I cut him off, "Yeah but sometimes it's nice to know that someone else is willing to take care of me too."

He holds out his pinky to me so I can link it with mine. "I'll always be that someone." I nod unable to speak. He hops out of bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Want to join me?" I jump out of bed and race him to the bathroom.

**Later on - - - **

We're in his truck, my mood getting more dismal with every mile we put behind us. I pick at my cuticles and sigh which I know is grating on his nerves. Or maybe not. I sneak a peek at him and he's smiling serenely. "Ugh, could you not look so fucking happy that we're going to see her?"

He just pats my knee. We turn onto the street that my other cousin lives on a few blocks down. I turn to Sam with stupefaction. "I thought we were going to park away from the house so not to be seen?"

He just keeps driving. "Change of plans."

He pulls into their driveway behind my mother's car. I turn to him managing to keep my voice even. "Sam, what the hell is going on?"

He says nothing as he gets out of the truck. He comes to my side and opens my door. He holds out his hand for me to take. I just sit there. "Trust me Lee-lee." I hop out and follow behind him. He knocks and Emily opens the door with my mom standing behind her. "Emily."

If his cordial tone hurts her, she doesn't show it. My mom winks at me and I let a small smile skirt across my face. Emily turns to me, fury in her eyes. "Why is she here? Why would you bring her to my sister's house Sam?"

"Because she's my cousin too." I really had nothing else to say. I had no idea what Sam was doing.

"Emily can we talk out here please?" Sam asks nicely. Emily seems unsure but finally wavers. My mom follows as we walk to the end of the driveway. Sam turns to her, taking my hand in his. "I really wish you would just release me Em. I wish it didn't have to come to this."

She's already shaking her head. "I told you no. I won't. And come to what? What are you talking about?" Yeah, I want to know too. We both stare at Sam expectantly.

He swallows before speaking, sneaking a quick glance at my mom who nods inconspicuously. "I packed up all your stuff. It's all at Sue's house in the spare bedroom. I can't live with you anymore. It hurts Leah and me. I know you can't just quit your job and that you made a new life in La Push but that life can't be with me Emily. We're over. So even if you won't release me, I have to try to find a way to live my life with Leah."

We're both gaping at him but Emily speaks which is good because I think I lost my tongue. "You packed my stuff? You moved me out? Are you insane?" I flinch because her voice is reaching that screeching quality I always hated. She turns to my mom. "You're okay with this?"

Bless my mom as she nods. She places a hand on Emily's forearm. "The boy choose, Em. He wants my daughter and I'm happy that they're going to try even though you're being stubborn. I can't fault them that. Now you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want. I love you like you were my own. Maybe a little space will help you make some important life choices Emily."

Emily is shaking her head. She turns her blazing gaze on Sam again. "You dare do this to me? To us? God, what...whatever. I'm not leaving La Push. You just need some time." She's more talking to herself than any of us now.

Then Sam blows my world, "I changed the locks Emily. I need you to know, to realize, that me and Leah are for keeps." Her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes go feral. Fuck, she could give the leeches a run for their money. "You can take your apologies and..."

"That is quite enough." My mother cuts in and Emily blinks as if she just remembered she was there. "Sam, take Leah home. Leah, I packed up some of your stuff earlier for Sam to take back to your place. Go on now." She turns back to Emily and gathers her in her arms. We get into his truck but with my window open, I can hear my mom. "Oh honey, he tried to make this easier for you but sometimes a swift kick in the ass is what someone needs to really see. You need to let him go so you can move on."

As Sam pulls out of the driveway, I grip his hand in mine as I hear Emily's response. "No, Aunt Sue. He's mine. No matter what."

We drive away and I release his hand as his chest starts to heave. He pulls over less than a mile away and throws himself from the truck to vomit on the gravel road. I step out and hand him my water bottle. He rinses his mouth and looks at me. His skin is pale. I place a hand on his cheek and he leans into my touch as he tries to regulate his breathing. He opens his eyes to look at me. "I want to buy a new bedroom set."

He smiles as he nods. "I threw out the mattress this morning before I headed over to your place."

I blink back the tears that blur my vision. "And we should probably think about a new living room set." He presses his lips to my knuckles. "Maybe we should just hit Violet up for a loan. She's richer than Bill Gates."

He laughs and my world settles. We climb back into the truck and head home.

_**Leah's shirt because I think I did a piss poor job explaining it. Just in case. Thanks for reading.**_

.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=GJ-252988&page=1&cgname=OSCLOSXYZZZ&rfnbr=3367


	5. Chapter 5

Bella drops me off and I walk inside our home. Our home. The very words make my heart sing and all that jazz. I close the door behind me to be greeted with the yummy smell of baked ziti and my fellow sprawled out on the couch. He opens one eye and offers me a lazy smile. "Have fun?" He gets up and runs his hands through his hair. Oh god, I feel desire shoot through me. He must smell me because a smile lights his face. I drop the fucking Twinkies and jump him on the couch. Clothes are flying as his lips assault mine. I grip his arms so hard it might actually bruise. He hisses at me when my teeth close around his nipple, "Fuck me woman..."

I throw my hair back and am panting. I am on his lap, bra hanging off the crook of my arm as my shirt lays, fuck, ripped on the top of the sofa. His t-shirt is balled by his side and my shorts are on the floor. My panties? Fucker they're on his shoulder and damn it, they're ripped too. Sam's eyes are hooded with desire and his erection twitches under me. I grind my body against his and he moans throwing his head back. I lean closer, making sure to press my breasts against his chest, and whisper, "I mean to."

He licks the side of my neck just the way I like as I start to unbuckle his belt. His hands grab mine and still them. I look at him and his smile just warms my heart. He presses a quick kiss to my lips. "Baby, not that I am complaining at all, but what has gotten into you? I still can't feel my legs after our shower this morning and that's after you abused my body last night. Thank goodness I'm a fucking wolf or I wouldn't be able to keep up with you."

The worship in his voice makes my toes curl. I push my hair behind me ears. "I think I'm getting my period next week so..."

A mischievous twinkle enters his eyes. "So...oh hell yeah. I used to love that week before you would get it. You couldn't keep your hands, lips and tongue off of me. Almost made up for the week of no yum yum." I laugh at his usage of my nickname for sex. He pushes his hips upward. I groan. "I should have realized. Well then Miss Clearwater, have your way with me." He unbuckles his belt and slowly lowers the zipper. His cock pops out, thick and ready.

I grin at him, "Commando?"

He nods, "Easier to stick it in you." And with that he lifts me up and manages to shove his jeans down enough so when I come down it's on his dick. I cry out. It feels heavenly to be filled by him. I move my hips as he leans back against the cushions to watch as I ride us both to those pearly gates of heaven.

Some fifteen minutes later, I collapse against him, both of us heaving. His hands stroke my sweaty back and I kiss his bare shoulder. I lean back and capture his already swollen lips with mine. Our tongues caress one another's and I moan. He pulls back shaking his head. "Oh no Leah. I think the ziti's about to burn. Come on baby, you can't survive on Twinkies alone." I pout at him which makes him smile. He pinches my cheek. "Come on baby. We patrol tonight. I promise werewolf sex if we get that pan out of the oven before it's inedible."

Before I can answer yes, my stomach grumbles. I want were-sex because when we're phased it is divine. So fucking back to nature and all that shit. I climb off of him and extend my hand. "You promise?" He's always a bit apprehensive about it because he was afraid of someone from the Pack catching us. But he loves being so dominant over me. It makes it that much better when I finally submit to him and let him mount me. I feel my nipples harden and sigh.

He gets up and takes my hand, grabbing his shirt off the couch. He turns to me and slips it on me. It grazes me mid-thigh. He hurries to the kitchen to pull out dinner. I quickly set the table and grab a couple of glasses from the cupboard. We sit down and he serves us each a huge helping of ziti. A 13 x 9 pan and it takes only two wolves to demolish it.

**SPOV - - -**

I take a bite and scald my tongue. It's worth it when I hear the groan of appreciation come from Leah. I feel my dick jump in my jeans. It's insane how much I always need to be in her. Surrounded by her. She licks a bit of pasta sauce from the corner of her mouth and my grip on the fork tightens. She's oblivious to how she gets under my skin. I take another bite and glance at the top of the fridge. "Fuck, the bread!"

I jump up amid her laughter. "Slow down tiger, it's not going anywhere." I go to the counter and start to slice some for us. I also take this time to adjust my ever hardening cock in my jeans. I glance down and frown when I see Sammy Jr. is awake and wants to play. I moan when her hands slide across my chest. She bites my back and I drop the knife. She cups me through my jeans. "Just because I can't smell your arousal doesn't mean I don't know when you're hard for me Samuel."

My name rolls off her tongue like liquid sex. Her hands nimbly undo my pants and somehow the vixen slides her body down my back and in between my open legs. She pulls my jeans down my thighs to my ankles. When I feel her tongue tease my shaft I grab a handful of her hair. She loves this and engulfs my dick with her whole mouth. I let out a growl as she blows me. She reaches for my balls as she hums around me. I pull her head back sharply and am met with desire in her eyes. My baby loves to play rough. "We're so having wolf yum yum tonight." She smiles so I can't help but tease her as I push her mouth back where it belongs, "Now suck me off good."

As I start to move in and out of her mouth, I can hear my cell phone ringing. Leah manages to pull it out of my pocket. She never breaks stride and I feel the cum rumbling in my sac. I look at the caller ID and see it's Violet. I ground out, "It's Violet." I start to move back but she grabs my hips and stills me.

She lets my cock pop out of her mouth with a ferocious look upon her gorgeous face. "Answer it but if you try to pull out again, I'll bite it off."

I gape at her and answer the call. Kind of hard not to breathe heavy when your woman is sucking you off in the middle of the kitchen. "Hey." I bite my lip so hard that I feel blood. Fuck, I am so close.

"Sam, are you all right?" I mumble something that I guess satisfies her. "Fine, I need you and Leah at the lodge in about twenty minutes. The rest of the Pack will be there as well. Goodbye." She clicks off before I can say anything which is good because the string of profanities that fly from my mouth might have pissed her off. I unload in Leah's mouth and bless my girl, she swallows every drop.

I look down at her as she licks her lips. "Mmm...mmm, good to the last drop. Now let's eat." I let out a breath and pull my jeans up. One thing's for sure, life with Leah will always be everything but ordinary.

**The Lodge (SPOV) - - -**

We run through the trees, our minds merging with the others. Jared is going on and on about some girl named Kim he met in Forks today. Paul is teasing him and when he notices me and Leah are phased he turns his attention to us.

_"And here come the happy couple. Hmm...Leah you smell good baby."_ I growl loud in my chest. Paul just laughs in my head. _"What dude? Don't get pissed. We all knew Leah was hot before but now that her total bitchiness is gone, she's a sweet little morsel."_

_"I'll fucking rip your nuts off if you don't back off."_ Leah takes a bite out of my flank. I whip my snout in her direction and meet the very pissed eyes of my mate.

_"You wanna tone it down Butch_?" He tone is teasing but I see concern in her eyes. _"He's just kidding."_

Then Embry pipes in, _"Actually he's not. You are looking kind of fine Clearwater." _I start to growl again when we reach a clearing and find the others. Paul is circling Leah which pisses me off to no end. Embry's asking her crap about college. I want to rip their throats out.

Leah ignores Paul and walks past Jared who I can't help is noticing her plump rump. What the fuck is going on here? The past few nights shit like this has been happening. I don't like the attention the rest of the Pack is giving her. Even Collin blurted out to Seth that he had a wet dream about her. Leah thought it was hilarious. Me? I wanted to turn the boy into a eunuch. I want to fucking mark my territory and my woman. I meet her halfway and rub my snout along hers. She takes a quick lick of the side of my face which earns us groans from some of the others.

Seth comes barreling into the clearing with Brady hot on his tail. "_Ewww Leah. Can we not scar me like that? Weird kinky wolf shit. There are minors present." _That seems to dissipate the odd mood and they head over to the lodge. I stay behind with Leah so she can phase back in privacy. That's another thing that has been pissing me off. This past week some of the guys haven't been giving her any privacy and I caught a couple of them lingering on her naked form.

I can no longer hear any of my brothers and am certain that they have all phased back. I figure we have about six or seven minutes until we're due inside. I pad my way to her and bite her shoulder gently.

She looks at me questioningly, _"Sam?_"

I say nothing but walk around to her backside and bite her back leg. She growls low in her throat and I feel my wolfie parts harden. I pretty much jump her and she fights me for a bit until finally succumbing. I quickly mount her and in a few moments I feel myself erupt inside her and a howl tears from both our throats. I disengage and phase. She does the same and looks at me before slipping her dress on. I make my way over to her after slipping my shorts on. I wrap my arms around her and sniff her slightly different scent. I feel desire course through me once again. I whisper, "I'm sorry baby."

She rubs her cheek against my jaw. She pulls back a bit and looks at me. "It's okay but what is with you? With them? I don't think I've been complimented this much since I sprouted tits."

I nuzzle the space where her neck meets her shoulder. "I don't know. I just know that I want to kill them when I think they're staring at you for too long. I hate when they talk to you. I just want to mark you as mine."

She smiles softly, "Maybe you're PMSing too."

**LPOV - - -**

We walk inside behind the others, hand in hand and I smell her. What the fuck is she doing here? I tense and nearly dislocate Sam's fingers. I look at him. "Sorry."

He just rolls his shoulders. "It's okay. I don't get why she is here." We make our way to the room we use and I frown when I see Emily sitting in one of the oversized chairs. Well it looks like she really doesn't want to be here either because she has a pissy face on. Sam pulls me to the other side of the room. Yeah, distance would be great.

Violet appears out of a side door and greets us all. Her gaze lingers on me for a bit but she quickly turns to Emily. "Have you finally come to your senses? Will you release him?"

Emily straightens up in her chair. "I am not releasing him. And I do have my 'senses'. It's Sam who needs to man up and let all this go. Let Leah go." Oh this bitch right here. I feel myself start to shake. I catch Violet's eye and am a bit shocked to find concern on her face.

Violet's eyes then go hard. "Leah, you need to calm down. Nothing will be accomplished if you lose control and phase." Fuck, she's right but I don't care. Sam starts to rub my arms in a relaxing manner. I feel myself calm down under his touch. Violet then crouches down to get in Emily's grill. Her voice is nearly as frigid as the ice pops dangling between the Cullens' legs. "What exactly will it take for you to do so?"

Sam flinches next to me. I guess he doesn't want to see his precious Emily get yelled at by big bad Violet. I feel myself get all worked up again. Fuck this shit. What the fuck was his deal in the woods a few minutes before? All that me man you my woman caveman bullshit? I feel the urge to phase again. Sam asks Violet to take a few steps back from Emily. Emily then actually sneers at me which makes me curse at her. Jake is trying to ask us all to calm down. I yell at Sam for getting involved in the first place knowing if Vi hasn't beaten Em's ass yet, then she probably isn't going to. Too bad. Then the walls start to shake and Vi's hair is flying all over the place, whipping around Emily. She stands up and looks down at Em who is a bit shell-shocked because she hasn't seen Violet do this before. "Once again, what will it take for you to release him?"

Emily gets to her feet and looks Violet dead in the eye. I swear I hear a collective gasp go through the guys. "Not a damn thing."

Violet's shoulder slump slightly as she sighs. You can feel disappointment coming off of her in waves. Even Emily now seems to have lost some of her bravado and looks like she feels some shame. Then Violet seems to get her second wind and speaks so quietly, at first I didn't think she spoke. "And if she is with child?" I can't breathe. "Would you release him then Emily?"

In this moment I think we may be able to hear a pin drop in this room. It' so eerily quiet. I can feel Sam look at me and Emily in quick succession. I think his head is going to snap off. I jump to my feet and look at Violet. "What the hell are you talking about?" I can't be pregnant. I'm on freaking birth control pills. I have been since I decided that Sam was going to be my first which was about two days after he kissed me in my dad's office.

Violet smiles at me and I guess Sam who is now by my side. "You're pregnant Leah." I just stand there. I mean what else can I do? The guys are hollering and chest bumping one another. I can barely hear Emily yelling that it is impossible. She demands to know how Violet can possibly know.  
"I can hear the child's heartbeat. It's only a few days old but it's there." So now everyone shuts up because we want to hear it to but all I hear is our breathing. Violet lets out a giggle. "Children I am older than all of you put together and then some. Believe me, I can hear better than you can." She is looking pointedly at Sam and I. Oh shit.

Emily starts bawling like I did when I found out about my dad. Sam wraps his arms around me and I break. I cry tears of joy and of pain because he is still Emily's. Even though I am carrying his child, he still belongs to another. As I let go in his arms, Emily's tears and wails taper down. Sniveling is all I hear and I feel Sam tense beside me. I know his body yearns to console her. I say nothing as his arms fall from me although I crave his touch. I can feel his chest constricting as he fights what his body wants to do. I take a step back and find the chair I was occupying. I plop myself down and watch as the man I love walks to another.

**SPOV - - -**

I press my lips chastely against Emily's forehead. I take in a deep breath and take a small step back. I lower my gaze to hers and utter the only thing I can, "Please."

I see so many emotions flit through her eyes. She bites her lower lip and nods. She looks at the others quickly and once again at me, "I love you. It might be wrong but I do." She is trembling but the next words from her mouth are said firmly, "I release you Sam. To be with who you love. I only wish it were me. Be free."

All the tightness that had been in my chest and my very being these past few weeks just slides away from me. I am left with a feeling of lightness that nearly overwhelms me. I look at her lovely face, scars and all and once again she is the woman I imprinted on. I smile at her and turn to make my way back to Leah. The smile on her face blinds me so all I can feel is the joy coming from her. Leah's finally mine and we're pregnant. I drop to my knees in front of her as her arms go around me. I'm finally home.

**LPOV - - -**

I barely hear Jake dismiss the Pack. I am so happy that I swear I can feel Daddy's hand on my shoulder, sighing that he told me in would all work out. That was his go to advice for everything. _No matter how hard you get hit or fall down Leah, my girl, everything will work out in the end. Maybe not like how you want it to but it works itself out. _Oh daddy, I wish you were here. You're going to be a granddaddy. I look over Sam's shoulder and watch in amazement as Paul stops by Emily and embraces her. I can hear him tell her it will all be okay. She just stands there but slowly her arms wrap around him. They let each other go and he leaves. The Pack follows behind him pausing to kiss Emily on her cheeks and wishing her well in her new life. Emily manages to smile at them sincerely and all the animosity that has been plaguing her towards the Pack and vice versa disappears.

I lay my forehead on top of Sam's hair and stroke the back of his neck with both hands. I catch Emily's eye and mouth my thanks to her. She nods. Violet says nothing and Jake is just standing in the corner watching us all in shock. Imagine how I feel all mighty Alpha. After a few moments, Violet approaches Emily. Emily doesn't really look too happy with Vi. Violet's hand comes up and softly touches the scarred side of Emily's face which sets Em off again.

"Who will love me like this?" It's then everything becomes crystal clear for me. My cousin might love Sam but she held onto him because she didn't think anyone could love her because of her scars. She thought that with imprinting there would be a man who would find her to be beautiful regardless. Oh god, why didn't she say something? I've been so mean and mad and cruel to her when she was just hiding from us how afraid she is. I bite my lip. Yeah, I am still mad at her because she broke code girl but she has paid a sort of price hasn't she? She got her face scarred by the man she loves. Then again my heart was also scarred at her betrayal. So many feelings war inside me. I feel Sam stroke my still flat stomach and I let go. Let go of all the anger and resentment because when all is said and done here today, I got my man and we're going to have a baby.

I dare to look at my cousin and Violet. Violet sighs and reaches into her pocket and pulls out what looks like a business card. She hands it to Emily whose eyes practically bug out of her head. Violet then hugs her close and I can hear her whisper to Em. "It will all work itself out Emily." Vi lets her go and Emily just stares at the card with...with possible hope in her eyes? "Dr. Mark Sloan in Seattle is expecting your phone call. Now, don't get too excited. He can't promise a miracle but he is top in his field and has some experimental partial reconstruction procedures he has been working on that are going into the testing phase. It all has approval. Now, don't you worry about the cost or anything like that. I will take care of it all. He also thinks he'll be able to give you a neck lift which will get rid of the scarring on your neck. You would be left with a surgery incision mark in their place. So what do you say Emily? Will you call him?"

Sam turns slightly in my arms to look at Emily. We all wait for her answer. She just stares at the card some more and then at Violet again.

**Emily's POV - - -**

The card burns the skin of my palm. I feel a strange feeling course through me and I bite my lip when I realize it's hope. Something I have not felt in some time. Something I haven't felt since before I came to La Push and fell in love and lost my "sister" all in one breath. Could it truly be possible that there might be a way to erase or make less obvious the horrors on my face and neck? I could care less about the scarring on my chest and shoulder. But my face? God, I know I am not as gorgeous as Leah, who with her exotic looks could have any man she wants. I was more of a pretty girl. None of my features were as explosive as hers. My lips? Generic. My eyes? Brown and wide eyed. None of the sexy slant my cousin was blessed with. My figure? No way the knock out that Leah has but I was happy with it. I lick my lips. I want to be happy once again with my looks and not cringe when I remember how I was marked or feel the burn of tears when I catch a glimpse of my reflection. I want to be pretty again.

I open my mouth. "Yes." I look at Violet who just smiles at me. "Thank you." There are no more words that I could say to express my gratitude. Simple's just how I do. I gather my purse and start to head but stop at my cousin and the man who I still love. God, how could I be oblivious to the love in his eyes when he looks at her. I don't think he ever looked at me with that much devotion. I try to keep the pain out of my voice, "Congratulations to the two of you."

I can see Leah struggling with my words but she does thank me. There is a hint of my Leah in her eyes and maybe hope isn't such a bad thing after all. Sam rises and embraces me. It is of friendliness and I can feel no love from him. I take the chance and inhale the scent that is his and let him go. I make my way out of the room and down the hall of the lodge. I finally make it outside and to my car. I jam my key in and scramble inside. It's here in this small space that I let go of it all.

I don't know how long I sit here crying until I hear someone banging on the window. I look to find Jake there with concern on his face. He asks me what's wrong and I just smile at him. A smile so big it feels foreign on my face. I answer him truthfully. "I'm finally free. I have my life back." I reach out and pat his cheek much to his bewilderment. I smile once more and head out. To my future without the worry that my man won't come home this night. Without having to play den mother to a bunch of teenage boys. And most importantly, without the guilt that plagued me daily knowing I helped break my cousin's heart and tear her soul.

**LPOV - - -**

The three of us just sit in silence. I guess Violet is waiting for one of us to say something. Well, let's not disappoint the lady. "What happened to my birth control pills? Did you know what was going to happen? And can you really hear the heartbeat? I mean..." I pause for breath.

She looks at me. "I think that your extremely high body temperature basically made the pills ineffective. I also think because your mate is a wolf, who used to be Alpha and is now Beta, makes his sperm especially potent. Did I know this would happen? No. But I knew you were in heat and knew it was only a matter of time. If not this time, then perhaps the next." She looks at Sam curiously. "Did you not know? I mean could you not tell that she was different?"

Sam nods, "Her scent. There was a little extra to it. I..." He gets all red in the face which makes me smile."I, um, couldn't keep my hands off of her this last week."

Violet's smile gets bigger. "And of the others in your Pack?"

Sam's brow furrows. "They were checking her out. Being nicer. Paying her compliments." The hostility in his voice makes me flinch. It seems to further amuse Violet.

She runs her tongue along her upper lip. "And you felt like tearing their dicks from their bodies, didn't you? You wanted to let them know she belongs to you and you alone, correct?" I look anywhere else but at her. I am getting the feeling she knows what happened in the woods before we got here. Sam mumbles a quick yes. "That's because your body and wolf instincts knew your female was in heat. Then after you impregnated her, your wolf instincts didn't want any others near her and your young. Her smell now? Slightly different than her smell of a couple of days ago which was different from her smell before. A couple of days ago she was releasing sex hormones." Yikes. Really we're going to have this talk? I guess so. "Now, it's the smell of her body getting ready to bear her young. After she has the baby, I'm thinking her scent will go back to before until she goes into heat again."

I look at Sam. "You're so hitting up Costco for condoms next time buddy. We can't have a baby every time I..." My head snaps to Violet. "I'm having a baby right? Not a pup? Not a litter of pups?"

She nods. "Yes Leah. Remember you might be the first female to phase into a wolf but not the first female shape shifter." Yeah, that's right. I tend to forget Violet's a shape shifter too. "I have three beautiful girls."

I nod, "But what about them? I mean if they choose to have kids, will they have kids or pop out eggs and watch them hatch?" The look of sadness that enters Violet's eyes shuts me up quick. "Violet? I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." I look frantically at Sam.

**SPOV - - -**

"Violet?" I am not sure if I should go to her.

She tries to plaster a smile on her face but it doesn't reach her eyes. "My daughters cannot have children. They...they don't have all the parts necessary." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "My first? I thought maybe I did something wrong. The second? The third? Finally the animal spirits of our people told me that I although I can have young, my young could not. It was some sort of balancing act of a higher power. I since then have decided not to have any more children. I am only glad my daughters bear me no ill will knowing what they cannot have. I will speak of this no more."

We both nod. I take Leah's hand in mine and pull her to her feet. The past hour has been draining and Leah looks dead on her feet. We say our goodbyes to Violet. She hugs us both and turns on her heel. I call out her name quickly, "Violet?" She turns and waits. "Is Leah's pregnancy going to be normal?"

She rubs her face. "I think her pregnancy will be faster than the norm. After all wolves only gestate for sixty days, give or take. Humans? Nine months to their two. I think she'll be somewhere in the middle. Six months maybe?" Holy shit, we would be parents in January. "I think you should call Dr. Carlisle so Leah can get checked out. He might have a better idea. Leah needs rest Sam. Good night."

I watch her leave. Leah pulls on my hand and we walk out. We head into the trees as she strips down to phase. Fuck, should she? "Do you think that will hurt the baby?"

Leah looks at me oddly. "What? Phasing?" She presses a kiss to my mouth quickly. "I don't think so baby. My uterus doesn't phase, I think. We just had were-sex Sam and I'm fine. Look, I'll run home as a human if you call Doctor Carlisle when we get there. Maybe he can see us tomorrow or the day after. We can ask him then. Come on Daddy. I have a hankering for a Twinkie." She bends over to grab her clothes and I feel my dick start to wake up. She looks at me over her shoulder. "I also have a hankering to get fucked. So how about it Daddy?"

I growl and grab her arm as she tries to move past me. I kiss her slowly, softly, and hear her gasp for more. I let my hands run along her body. I had no desire to fuck my mate this night. No, I am finally free of imprinting and want to worship her all night long. There is no pain in my chest when I kiss her. There is no guilt eating away at me as I mold my hands against the curve of her ass. I want to lick, tease and nibble every goddamn inch of her body. Fucking? Not tonight. I blow into her ear which makes her tense. My voice is husky as I whisper to her, "Not now Leah. No, tonight I'm going to devour you. I'm going to make sweet, slow love to you until you feel like you're drowning in me. We have all night baby. Let's use it."

She smiles at me and leans forward to lick my jaw. I feel my dick trying to rip through my shorts. "Let's."

I don't know how we get home. It takes awhile as we stop to kiss and tease one another. I struggle to put the key in the lock as her hands scratch at my belly. I finally manage to open the cursed door and we head inside, ripping the clothing from our bodies, to our room. I stop momentarily to look at her spread eagle in the middle of our bed. No more having to sleep phased on the floor to occupy the same space as her. Tonight we will sleep like man and woman should. I smile as she runs her hands along her body. I tell her to wait one minute and run out of the room. I grab what I need and race back to her side.

She's on her elbows looking at me expectantly. I bring the Twinkies from behind my back. She starts to laugh. "God, I love you Sam."

I hop onto the bed and cover her body with mine. I hand her one Twinkie and watch as she unwraps it to bite into the sponge cake treat. I unwrap the other two and break them apart. I scoot down her body until I am between her legs. Her breathing hitches as she realizes what I am about to do. I spread the cream filling across her pussy lips. I then scoop the rest out onto her nipples. "It's time for my dessert."

I bring her to orgasm after orgasm as I lick the sugary cream from her body. Her hands get fisted in my hair as she cries out she can't take anymore but I push her further and further into ecstasy. I finally climb my way up her body to her mouth and watch as she licks her lips. I lower my mouth to hers and feel my cock throb as it lines up with her wet center. We kiss and she moans as she tastes her tanginess mixed with the filling on my lips and tongue. I slide into her and moan as her pussy clenches my cock. I move in and out at a torturous pace. She wraps her legs around me and murmurs into the crook of my neck as I take her higher and higher. She explodes around me but I refuse to cum. I want her to peak again. I reach between us and finger her highly sensitive clit. It triggers another orgasm that I cannot help but follow. As I finish thrusting into her, releasing my seed, I fall on top of her. She sighs and I quickly roll over onto my back bringing her with me. She kisses me again and I smile. "I don't want to squish you or the baby."

She pushes the hair out of her face and looks at me thoughtfully. "We're having a baby?"

I kiss her swollen lips. "We're having a baby." Her look is pensive. I know why. "Baby? I think I'm going to need my mom's ring back."

The joy that floods her face is all I ever want to see on it. Tears make her eyes glassy. "Really?"

I nod and bite her lower lip. "Can't propose if I don't have it."

She raises herself on her elbows looking down on me. "What makes you think I'll say yes again?"

Oh she's a teasing little thing. I start to move inside her again. Already hard. Already throbbing to make her scream my name again. I grab a handful of her hair and pull her face down to mine. "Because no one can ever make you feel like this. I love you Leah. I need you with me all the goddamn time." I let her hair go so I can thrust upwards holding her body tight against mine so she can't move.

She moans. "Well then. Seems only fair since I can't breathe without you." I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a husband, hopefully before the baby. And I'm going to have Leah with me forever. Yeah, it's been an awesome day.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This update kind of brings us up to speed with what has been going on with Sam and Leah. The next update will be there wedding. Yay! As always, thanks to Shelby Sue who makes my stuff that much better. **_

**Morning After Sam's Release (LPOV)- - -**

I wake up, sighing. I feel his hard body behind me. His hand resting gently on my still flat stomach. I smile to myself. He made me scream his name so many times last night, my throat feels like sandpaper. I try to remove his arm, but he only presses me tighter against him. I feel someone else is wide awake. I move my ass across his erection making him moan into my hair.

"Goddamnit woman, you're going to kill me." His hand slowly engulfs my breast, bringing my nipples to stiff peaks under his touch. I arch into his body, desperate for more. Then he shifts his body and slides into me. Completing me. "Fuck Leah..."

I just moan as the orgasm fills me and gushes around him. He quickens his thrusts and explodes inside me. I get up to see my very satisfied man. "I could wake up like that every morning."

He sits up, naked and glorious. "Hey, I aim to please." We hop out of bed and go have us some well deserved breakfast.

**Meeting with Violet Prior to Jake & Bella's Wedding (SPOV)- - - **

Violet called me to tell me to meet her at some piece of land close to the ocean but deep into La Push. I hurry back to our place to get Leah. I had done some jobs around the res today. I pull up to find her waiting outside for me sipping some tea in the rocking chair I got that I need to sand down and paint for the nursery. She looks gorgeous. She still isn't showing but her hips are a bit curvier and her tits? Oh, I am one happy camper. They're fuller and way more sensitive. I blew on them the night before and it triggered an orgasm. Just blew across her tight buds as she squirmed underneath me. I'll admit to being a little giddy that they might get bigger. I'm not going to lie.

I hop out all but racing to her. Her scent envelops me and I'm instantly hard. Christ, I need her. She just looks at me from under her thick lashes. But I catch the knowing look in her eyes. She knows damn well what she does to me. Dealing with the Pack is getting a bit easier. They're trying to keep their lustful thoughts to themselves. I can't truly blame them knowing it's her fertility that's driving them. I drop to my knees and place a soft kiss to her belly. She sighs, running her fingers through my hair. "You need to shower stinky."

I nod, getting up, unashamed about my wood that's tenting out my jeans. She licks her lips. I smile at her, "Wanna scrub my back?"

She shakes her head. I bite my lip in disappointment. She rises, making sure to slide along my body. "I wanna lick your shaft instead." She rises to kiss me deep making me even harder. I follow her inside one happy man. After some twenty minutes of teasing one another under the spray of water, I turn it off and carry her to our bedroom without toweling off. Water falls on the hallway floor as she attacks my neck, biting me hard enough to pierce the skin but not draw blood. I pull back looking into her eyes. "You're marking me?"

She just nods and licks the spot where her teeth grazed me. I shudder as I can no longer wait. I rush inside our bedroom, dropping us onto the bed. I somehow manage to slide inside her as she gasps at the unexpectedness of it. I lean back and grip her hips pushing into her deeper. She moans as she digs her heels into my ass spurning me on. It's quick but very satisfying as I spill into her a few minutes later. I rest atop her peppering kisses all over her cheeks and finally her lips. "We have to go."

She just nods, pressing her lips onto mine. I pull out and get dressed. She slips on one of her summer dresses sans bra. I shake my head. She rolls her eyes. "Fine but if we wind up phasing and I ruin yet another bra you're so taking me shopping." I readily agree. Anything she wants. We head to the truck and make it to where Violet gave me directions to. The other members of the Pack are here as I park haphazardly next to some other cars. We make our way over to the crowd eyes narrowing when I see members of the other packs. Ok, specifically one member of the other pack. Violet's standing next to what looks like the beginning of a house being built. Foundation's laid out. There's lumber on the side for the frame.

Violet's voice carries through the slight breeze, "I thank you all for coming on such short notice. Especially you from the other packs." The other wolves nod. Violet continues, "Well please take a look around. This is Jake's and Bella's future home." The silence that follows is comedic. I swear I don't even hear a bird tweet. "He's Alpha and future chief here. The Pack needs a place to meet besides Sam's place. Now, I want this done before their wedding. It's my gift to them but I'll need your help. The builders will be here during the day. Then in the evening and during the night we shall carry on. The vampires have already agreed to help."

Peter asks, "You spoke to them before us?" She gives him a curt nod. He looks put out as he pledges his help and that of his pack. Taylor follows suit. I guess I don't blame. I look at the expanse of land the house is going to sit on. It's going to be massive. Violet's already refurnished our place and is determined to outfit the nursery. If the situation were reversed I might have some issues with it too.

Violet notices their lack of enthusiasm. "Do not fret my wolves. I have not forgotten you as you all seem to fear." She reaches into the back pocket of her jeans. She pulls out a piece of paper that she hands to Taylor. He looks it over quickly mouth falling open.

"You paid off my mortgage?" He looks dumbfounded.

She ruffles his hair. "Alpha you are my people as well." She looks at Peter. "Both of your tribes. Do not think I will bestow favoritism upon any of you. You are engaged to a lovely woman and it's the least I could do. I want you two to start without a silly mortgage hanging over your heads, especially since she's still in school and you have one year left." He hugs her. She's flushed when he releases her. She clears her throat to recover.  
"I have already approved plans for some other houses to be built on these lands. I would like for the people who work on these lands to be of Native American blood." She's looking directly at me. Why is she looking at me? "Samuel, you will need to get your contractor's license."

I reply with, "What?" Leah elbows me not so gently.

Violet raises an eyebrow. Leah's been bugging me about that from when we were first together. "You will need to get your license so you can start your own business. Help me revitalize our lands." She looks at Peter. "I have already given a large grant to the schools on all three reservations in addition to supplying new computers for every classroom and the teachers. I'm putting money into art and music programs. The children need to be creative and need an outlet. Also by making our schools one of the packs' top priorities we will be able to entice younger teachers to our area. The ones we have now are positively about to fall over into their graves. We need to put money into our reservations and I have it. I feel that is going to be something I'll be saying quite often for some time. It feels good to finally be able to put roots down. You don't even know the plans I have."

She has a gleam in her eyes that makes her look younger. Even though she only appears to be in her early twenties, her eyes always portray her as the older being she truly is. Right now she looks like a kid let loose in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Embry asks, "Like what?"

She smiles appreciatively at his honest interest. "Well first off, besides putting money into the schools, I plan on building community centers that will have free after school program for families. I know many cannot afford proper care and I don't want any eight year olds going home to an empty house. I know that's what your mother had to do Embry and I don't want it for other children. Besides building new homes, we need to repair some of the ones already here. I'm still a little iffy on logistics about that. Not necessarily Habitat for Humanity since we won't be building from the ground up. Most repairs are something our people cannot afford."

Alex pipes in, "You could ask them to pitch in or volunteer at the community center as a trade off. That will save you on the costs of paying people for the after school program. I mean, that's a part-time job at best when most of our people need fulltime ones."

Jared jumps in, "Tie it in with the high school. Ask for juniors and seniors to volunteer their time. Maybe if they get a leadership or volunteer credit out of it, they'll warm up to the idea. Maybe kids from Forks High. Plus, it will look good on their college applications." Then he mutters after, "If they're even thinking of it."

Violet's eyes narrow, "Then we'll get them fucking thinking about it. Show them just because they might have had a rough go of it, it's no reason to just give up. Show our children and yourselves that there is more."

Kellan grunts, "Even for us wolves?"

Violet whips her head in his direction, "Yes, even for us wolves. You won't phase forever. You're going to want to fall in love, start families and lead normal lives." Um, I don't miss it when Kellan looks in Leah's direction. I growl low in my throat and he has the good sense to turn away. "I don't fault your for that. But I do know that most of the wolves when they stop phasing, just seem to be stuck. They don't have plans for the future or for college. That's unacceptable."

Kiowa interjects, "Maybe a satellite campus of sorts at the community center. So we can take online courses."

Bronson adds, "And some kids on the res are sort of scared of college. I know I was. When Taylor told us he was going it was a trip. Like you're going to a white man's school? I felt as if he were sort of betraying us. That's something we need to erase from our mindsets. It's cool to want to better ourselves. We're not turning our backs on our people because of it."

Violet nods, "That's well said Bronson, very well said. I wholeheartedly agree. We need to address and rid our people of such prejudices." She looks at Jared. "Perhaps bringing in teens from Forks and the other local high schools from the other reservations can help with that. It would work both ways."

More talk and ideas follow. It's about an hour with Taylor taking notes on his blackberry. Kellan keeps stealing glances at Leah. He's not the only one. That Kiowa dude? Seems to be inching closer. I put my arm around her waist, pulling her back tight against my chest. He glares at me. Tyson from Peter's pack keeps looking at her now fuller chest. Kellan growls low in his chest. Violet watches with a wary eye. Taylor finally notices as my growling is getting louder.

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Kellan, stand down." The command is said with his Alpha voice. He then looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry but her scent...her aura, it's different from before. Hell, I've imprinted but it's enticing even me."

I blow out a breath. They haven't seen her in a bit. They weren't around when she was in heat and I'm pretty sure Violet hasn't shared the baby news yet. Tyson is now openly ogling her. Fuck that. I push Leah behind me amid her protests. "How about you look somewhere else?"

His stance mimics mine, defensive. "What the fuck are you going to do about it?"

I feel Leah trying to walk around me, but hold her in place with one arm. Peter orders Tyson to shut up. Tyson is trying to defy his orders but his Alpha has spoken. Violet looks bored with the lot of us. She looks at me, "Perhaps you two should share your joyous news. It might help with pack relations."

Leah speaks from behind me, "We're pregnant. That's what the smell is about." I relax at her words. You can see the light bulbs going off with the other packs.

Taylor congratulates us, shaking my hand and placing a kiss on both her cheeks. "That's great news. Now my Elders can stop harassing me."

Peter follows suit. "Wow, you know maybe this is why there hasn't been a female wolf before. This kind of thing could destroy packs. All wanting the same female. I guess your brothers are used to it."

Collin speaks up, "It's kind of diffused now. When she was in heat, we all wanted to mount her, hey." He holds his hands up in surrender when my murderous gaze lands on him. "Just saying. We wouldn't have acted on it. We all know who she loves dude. But it's instinctual ya know? Like even now, I know I've gotten used to it but sometimes it smacks me upside the head. Especially in wolf form." I look around to the other members of our pack who nod in agreement.

I turn to look at Leah who is now standing beside me. She looks uncomfortable. "Uh, I didn't know it was hard on you all."

Paul snorts, "Great choice of words Leah." She turns her sharp eyes on him. His expression is teasing which earns him a chuckle from my mate. I know that was his intention.

Embry adds his two cents, "Whatever Leah, it's all good. But I won't be complaining when you give birth. Plus, the more we're around you the easier it gets. We're getting used to it."

I look at Seth who shrugs, "Don't look at me. I don't do incest." That makes everyone crack up.

Quil speaks, "Yeah we're adapting to it. But these guys? Cut them some slack. It's their first go."

I nod while taking Leah's hand in mine. The tension disperses and we return to the task at hand. Finally, we all decide to call it a night. Quil looks at Jared and asks for a ride back to his place. Collin, Seth, Brady and Embry head off to patrol. Paul phases to head home to get ready for some hot date he has. The others wolves head towards the beach. When I ask why, Violet informs me the ocean breeze help masks their odor. She knows Jake is home tonight as he doesn't patrol until the following night. I guess she's really thought this through.

"Quil?" Violet calls him back. He jogs back to her. She asks him to follow her to her car. She reaches in through the open window and pulls out a legal sized envelope. She hands it to him. "Two days after the mating ceremony, I have to drive to Seattle to handle some business. I'll drop you off. I hope, Mopey, that this livens your spirits some."

Quil looks puzzled as he opens the envelope. Then he screams like a chick from a horror movie. He grabs Violet and hugs her. "Thanks. Fuck, I mean, yeah, thanks Violet. I gotta get home. I gotta call her." He hugs her once more and jumps on Jared bike.

They take off as the others leaves as well. Leah approaches Violet, "What was that?"

Violet just smiles, "I'm sending him to visit Angela for a few days. Just because he's not fully an adult like some of the pack, he is still a kind young man who misses his girlfriend. So I figure, what the hey?"

A few days later, I arrive home to an empty house. I had just finished some repairs over at Quil's mom's store. I head to the kitchen and see the note from Leah telling me to come to the site.

I crumple the note. I remove my clothing and grab a pair of basketball shorts to loop around my ankle. I head to my backyard to break into a run for the trees. Then Brady's voice piped in my head, _"Fuck, Sam are you fucking phased already?"_

I reply back, _"Wassup Bray?"_

His words are hurried, fumbling over themselves. _"Haul ass to the site. I swear I don't know how much longer we're going to be able to hold her back. That dude is fucking insane and Vi's not here."_

I have to ask even though I know the answer, _"Hold who back?"_ My paws hit the earth harder as my legs propel me forward.

Then he confirms what I already know, _"Leah."_ I'm there in about two minutes, breathing heavy. Then I see red as Kellan is being restrained by two, Kiowa and Robert. Leah's being held back by Jared and Quil. I phase back, struggling to walk and put my shorts on at the same time. I step between the mess.

"What the fuck is going on?" I look at Leah.

She's beyond furious. She might even be frothing at the mouth some. She's close to phasing. I can sense it. "What's wrong? What's fucking wrong? That mother-worm-eating-fucker thought it was cool to touch my ass. My ass. Then when I fucking called him on it, he acts like it's not a big deal and wants to know if I'm free for lunch this week. Even though I had already told him that we're engaged and having our own ceremony the next full moon after Jake's."

I look at Kellan who's about ready to phase as well. But his anger isn't directed at Leah. His anger is all at me. This fucker's about lost his mind. "Is it true?"

He doesn't answer me but stills in the arms of his pack mates. "I challenge you."

The silence is immediate. Kiowa and Robert's grips fall limp. He pushes them off of him. He walks straight towards me. "I challenge you for the female." The wolf in me is roaring to be set free.

Leah's voice cuts through the fog in my head. "Challenge him? You fucking douche, I'm his fiancé not some fucking Yu-Gi-Oh card."

I turn my head in her directions. She falls silent immediately. I guess the look in my eyes lets her know that this isn't something she has any say in. This is two wolves getting ready to fight. One to protect what's his and the other because he covets her. She glares at me, "Oh I hope the two of you rip each other's nuts off. Fucking morons. Where the hell is Violet?"

Her voice floats through our minds, _"Why, right here child." _The sound of her screeching fills the air. She lands in eagle form looking at Kellan and I. She speaks to Kiowa. _"Where is your shirt?"_

He heads over to a working table and picks it off the top. Violet phases back. He hands her the shirt while averting his gaze. It reaches the middle of her thighs thankfully. Hard to stay in killing mood when her coochie's all out. She steps between Kellan and I. She looks at me before turning his attention to him. "You truly want the female?"

The look of pain that flies across his face is unexpected. "I know she loves him. I do and yeah, I'm attracted to her but her scent is driving me insane. It's in everything I breathe. The wolf in me has to have her."

Leah mutters, "Like I'm a fucking steak."

Violet turns to her, "You must calm down; for the sake of the child if nothing else." Leah regulates her breathing. "I admit that this is a bit of a shock. I wasn't expecting anyone to be this strongly affected by her."

I growl out, "Yeah but he's also the fucker that propositioned her at the lodge when we first met."

Violet bites her lip as she ponders this, "So perhaps because of his previous attraction to Leah, her new scent and hormones are making his inner wolf try to stake claim to her. Hmm, that does make sense." She takes a step back. "Well get a move on. But if either of you destroy any progress we've made here I'll rip your nuts off myself."

Leah is at her side in an instant, "You're condoning this bullshit pathetic meathead thinking?"

Violet just pats her cheek. "No, I don't condone it but your mate has to show Kellan who you belong to. And Kellan needs to learn a lesson. You all aren't entirely human. You're half wolf but due to extreme circumstances, these two are more wolf right now. And as wolves they have to stay true to themselves and do what wolves have done for centuries."

Leah looks anything but mollified as she approaches me. She kisses me hard earning a growl from Kellan. She pulls away, "I love you." She looks over her shoulder at Kellan, "And you're an idiot."

We eye one another, backing up out of the makeshift driveway. I make sure we're a ways away from the frame of the house. Leah's looking at me and I wish to God it were with something other than anger. I wink at her which only causes her to scowl. The others follow behind us as does Violet.

We're finally in a clearing of sorts. Violets sighs a long suffering sigh, "Alrighty then, let's get this over with. There is no to the death even if that's what your wolf wants. You have to keep your humanity in your heart to know when to stop. Whoever submits first, wins. Go have testosterone filled fun boys."

We look at each other and phase at the same time. He's stockier and closer to the ground than I am. I'm bigger all around but damn the fucker's quick.

I growl at, my thoughts spewing forth. _"Come on you little shit, you think you want what's mine? Have the fucking sac to come take it then."_We dance around each other trying to get the first hit in. We both jump midair and collide with one another falling back to the ground. I manage to land on my hind legs without falling over. He skids to a stop on his side.

"_Yeah, I might be smaller, but I'm quicker than you fucker, I'll have your nuts off before you know what hits you." _Oh, he thinks he's gonna spit some game at me? Please bitch, I wrote this game. He gets up quickly and is seeming to analyze me. I lower my head and growl.

"_Want my nuts in your mouth do you bitch? I'm not looking to molest you motherfucker, I'm gonna rip your goddamn throat out. You think you're man enough for that woman? That's a fucking joke. It's my goddamn name she screams when she cums, ain't nothing you can do to change that shit."_That pisses him off as an image of him biting my dick off floats through our minds. I run towards him but he quickly steps to the side so I only manage to get a bite of tail. I stop, claws digging into the dirt. He jumps on my back and bites my shoulder before I buck him off. We bite, claw and shove one another. I feel his jaws lock in on my left forepaw as I go to smack him. I howl and manage to bring my other forepaw up, falling backwards and bringing him with me. At the last minute when he thinks he has the upper hand, I push back with my hind legs in his belly. I hear the cheering of my woman and brothers. His are trying to urge him on but I've tasted blood and want to end this.

"_This fucking ends here and now. You're gonna fucking think twice before even looking at my gum like you want a piece let alone my fucking mate. I don't really give a fuck what it takes to get this shit through your skull you stupid cunt__. Or how long you wanna go. She is MINE." _I barely register anything but the roar in my head to end this. I charge forward and head butt him. He falls onto his back against a rather large rock. When he gets to his feet rather wobbly, I take advantage and snap at his hind legs making him buckle under his own weight. He falls back and stares at me. I finally hear it in my head.

_"I submit."_ His voice is relieved. He seems to catch that and as I move back he answers, _"Hey, she's one tough broad and I don't think I'm man enough to handle that. She's kind of scary."_

We both phase back and take a look at the pain we inflicted on one another. He has bite marks all over his legs and a huge bruise starting to form on his back. I feel the bite marks on my upper back as well as on my legs. I rub my butt because he took a piece out of it. Then we look at each other and burst out laughing. We walk towards one another, hands out to shake. It turns into an awkward hug as we're both ass naked, balls billowing in the breeze. Leah stalks over to us, fury in her eyes. I look at Kellan quickly, "Yeah, I get what you mean, but I am." He just smiles as someone hands us shirts to hold in front of our dicks.

Leah reaches us, glaring at both of us as we laugh and congratulate each other on some impressive moves from the fight. "You dickheads are buddies now?" Kellan and I look at each other and nod. Leah throws her hands up in frustration. "Oh my God, and men say they don't understand women? The two of you beat each other bloody and now everything is hunky dory."

She stalks off towards my truck. Fuck, she's really pissed. I move to go after her but Kellan grabs my arm making me flinch. He shrugs, "Let me go first. I owe her a huge apology."

I gape at him, "What about me?"

He just laughs, "Dude I bit your ass. Isn't that apology enough?" I laugh and watch him jog towards my truck. He reaches it before she does. I can hear him. "I am sorry. But you should be glad we got this out of the way now instead of when we're fight newbies. I really am sorry Leah. I mean no disrespect."

His tone is low and his head is slightly drooped in a show of respect. We're the Beta pair and he's acknowledging it. My wolf is surging with pride. Leah looks him and his bruises over before breaking out into a small smile, "He got you good." She holds out a fist and they fist bump.

Then she turns her attention back towards me. Quil whistles real low. "Oh boy, she's going to turn you into a eunuch." She just smiles and hops into my truck and drives off.

I turn to the others. Violet just laughs a full belly laugh, causing her to bend over and give Brady quite the view. His mouth falls open. He quickly averts his eyes. Violet straightens out, "Well I'm glad we got that out of our systems. Do not worry this shall be blocked from Jake. I know not everyone has control of blocking their thoughts just yet. But I do insist we share it with afterwards." Everyone laughs and she turns to me with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You better go get your woman."

I nod, dropping the shirt and phasing. I hear Jared mumble that he isn't picking the shirt up now that it's gotten personal with my balls. I make it home just as Leah pulls up. I see her hop out the car and look towards me. She just rolls her eyes and heads inside slamming the door behind her. I make my way to the back of the house, phasing to go inside and beg her forgiveness. I take two steps inside before she's hurling her naked body against mine. Her lips are everywhere. Her hands are everywhere. I'm hard the second her hand wraps around me.

She bites my neck again. I yelp but she only bites me harder in the same spot she had marked me before. She pulls away, licking the blood off her lower lip. She jumps up wrapping her body against me, sliding down onto my shaft. I manage to walk us to the kitchen counter. I lower her to the counter, grabbing her hips so hard they're going to bruise. I pull back and slam into her. I do it again making the cabinets shake with the force of our coupling.

Her head falls back, bumping against the wall. "Oh God, Sam...please...yes..."

She reaches between us, rubbing her clit. I slap her hand away and lower my mouth to her swollen nipples. She cradles my head against her as I continue to thrust into her wetness. I can feel my balls tightening waiting to erupt. I pull away from her breasts and growl at her, "Grab my balls Leah. Feel how full they are." I start to move faster. "This pussy is mine, only mine. This is the only dick that makes it get this way. No one else."

Her eyes are open and steady. "No one else's. Only yours, fuck....yes..." Her orgasm shakes her body violently triggering my own as she squeezes applying just the right amount of pressure to my sac. I explode inside her, feeling myself swell as her walls clamp down on me. It's heaven. Fucking heaven. We both stay there trying to catch our breath. My head falls onto her shoulder as she strokes my back. "I stripped as soon I came inside. I had to feel you inside me. If you ever do something barbaric like that again..." Her voice trails off.

Her voice is pissed but the look in her eyes tells me she's not done with me yet. I feel myself grow inside her. "I thought I was forgiven."

She gets that look in her eyes as she starts to move against me. "Oh no, honey. I'm woman enough to admit seeing you fight that dork for me was hot as sex in a church but I'm still pissed. But if you keep me cumming like you just did, well, I might find it in my heart to let it go."

I just nod, promising to do just that.

**Couple of Days Before the Ceremony (VPOV) - - -**

Sam looks at me. I nod and we both get out of the car. I'm glad to see Charlie's car in the driveway. This is the only opportunity I will get to speak to him. I make my way to the front door preparing to knock when it opens abruptly. Charlie lets out a curse as I just laugh. He glares at me and I struggle to catch my breath, "I'm...it's just you should see your..." I sober up. "I'm sorry." I hold out my hand. "I'm Violet."

He ungenerously shakes it. "Billy's non-niece." He turns to Sam. "Sam, good to see you. Come on in." He steps aside to allow us entrance.

I walk towards the living room not sitting. Sam flanks by my side. Charlie also stays standing and we just look at each other. He blows out a frustrated breath, muttering, "You don't look ancient."

I smile coyly, "Thanks. Neither do you." His eyes narrow. I decide to play nice. "Look Chief Swan, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I mean no disrespect nor did I come here today to upset you."

He rubs his face, the trace of a five o'clock shadow darkening his jaw line. "Then why are you here?"

I reach into my purse, his eyes following my every movement. I pull out some photos. I step towards him with them outstretched. "Please."

He takes them and shifts through them quickly. He hands them back to me with bewilderment on his face. "Nice house?"

I smile brightly once again. "I'm glad you feel that way. It's Bella's and Jake's new home."

He sputters, face going red, "Now wait a goddamn minute. How in the hell could they even afford..?"

I cut him off before he has a heart attack. "I took care of the cost." Finding out his daughter's dating and marrying a werewolf? No problem. Finding out that his daughter's ex is a vampire and so is his family? No problem. Tell him his daughter has a brand new, and dare I say, smoking, house and the man falls apart.

He looks at me taking that in, "Now Jake told me you own a cutesie little store in Port Angeles that sells goddamn prom dresses. Mind telling me how you can afford to buy..."

Oh, now he's irking me. Cutesie? "Build."

He corrects himself, "Excuse me, build them a house."

I place my hand on my hip, "Would you like for me to break out my financial records?" Sam nudges me with his foot. I bite my lip. I really must work on my patience. "I don't know if Billy told you exactly how old I am."

He replies, "He just said ancient. I'm figuring a few hundred years like the Cullens?"

I shake my head. "How about a few thousand years?" His mouth falls open. "Look, I've been around for quite some time. I took advantage of every monetary opportunity that has ever existed. Oil? Yes. Gold rush? Yes. Jewels and the like? Yes. Real estate? Yep. I have money. I have an infinite supply of money. I could pay the United State's national debt and not even feel it. So yes, I had a house built for them."

He just sits on the edge of his recliner, "National debt, huh?" I just nod. He looks at Sam. "Sam, be a good man and reach in there and grab the bottle of whiskey and three tumblers. You goddamn Quileutes making a man drink." There's a teasing tone in his eyes now and I can see why Billy cares so much for him. He might be a hard ass but Charlie Swan just rolls with the punches. We watch as Sam pours us two fingers worth each. We each hold up our glass and toast. Charlie sets his glass down on the coffee table. "Mind telling me why?"

I shake my head, "Not at all. He's Alpha as you know. Future chief to his people. He needs a proper home. He's marrying your daughter and as much as you love her and would have opened your home to him, he cannot leave his land. Even if it's just a town away. Billy's house is too small for regular Pack meetings."

Sam adds, "Leah is pregnant, so our place is going to get crowded."

Charlie nods, "Hey, it makes sense." When he looks at me, I see his eyes are wet with tears. Sam stands and excuses himself claiming the need to use a restroom. Charlie waits until he's gone before continuing. "It's just hard to let go. Especially since I already missed so much."

I nod, understanding his pain, "She's less than a half hour drive. She's always going to be your little girl but she's going to be the Alpha female. Be proud in that and that she's marrying a man who loves her above all else."

Charlie gets up and pours himself another two fingers of whiskey, "I know he does. God, the way that boy loves her is so fucking, excuse my language, so goddamn pure. I'm so happy for her. Everyone deserves to be loved like that." His words cause an ache in my chest. Do we all deserve a love like Jake and Bella's? Or that of Sam and Leah? I try to banish the forlorn thoughts out of my head. I softly say Sam's name. He comes downstairs immediately.

Charlie rises and sees us to the door. Before we head out he looks at me. "I'm glad they have someone like you looking out for them." Again the ache returns but I bury it down. "I'm glad you can do this for them. Thank you."

Tears fill my eyes at his sincere appreciation. "The pleasure is all mine. Goodbye Chief Swan." I touch his bare arm and absorb the alcohol from his blood. I feel the alcohol course through my veins and remove my hand.

He just looks at his wrist where my hand had been. He asks, "Do I even want to know?"

I simply reply, "You're good to go Chief Swan."

He smiles, "It's Charlie. You're Billy's family even if it isn't by blood. That makes us friends Violet. So it's Charlie." He turns to Sam and shakes his hand. "Congratulations to you and Leah. You all have a pleasant day." He heads to his cruiser as we walk to my car. We get in and Sam just looks at me.

I turn on the car, mumbling, "That went better than expected." Sam gives me a small nod. He can't possibly understand how Charlie's parting words touched me. None of my wolves can. I feel the despair try to rise but I push it down again. I bite the inside of my cheek, the sharp pain knocking me out of my almost pity party. I head back to La Push and my family.

**Morning After Jake's Bachelor Party (SPOV)- - -**

I open the door to our place as quietly as possible. It is close to seven in the morning and I don't want to wake Leah up. I dump my clothes as I walk, reminding myself to get them after my shower. I take a peek at my fiancé sleeping in our bed.

She's so freaking unconventional. She walks to her own beat and yeah, it drives me insane sometimes, but it's one of the things I admire most about her. I had planned on proposing to her. Wanted to get down on one knee but after I had asked for my mom's ring, she got out of bed and went to one of her drawers. She pulled out the small box and gently placed it on the bed. She had looked at me with nothing but love in her eyes.

_"I don't need romance or a big to do. All I need is for you to ask. Right now."_

_I opened the box to gaze upon the ring that would once again decorate her hand. I t__ook__ it out and slid it onto her finger. "Marry me Leah. I am nothing without you and everything with you."_

_Her eyes had filled as she mumbled a yes. She threw her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Okay that was romantic. Guess I was wrong."_

I smile at the memory as I make my way to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and cringe. There are dark circles under my eyes. I grab my toothbrush to quickly swipe away the residue of 151 and the night. I turn the shower on as hot as possible to wash away some of the grime of the club. I lay my head against the cool tiles with my eyes closed.

I smile when I hear the bathroom door opening. She quietly steps into the bathtub. I sigh when her arms wrap around my waist. I groan when her wet breasts press against my back. I lose my breath when one of her hands wraps itself around my dick. "Leah."

"Hmmm? Figured you would pounce on me as soon as you got home." The pace of her hands increases as she talks. "Figured all that pussy and tits would have you coming home for a relief fuck." I smile at her teasing tone. My hips start to move of their own accord.

Before she can do anything, I spin around and pin her to the wall. I grab one of her legs and bend my knees slightly to slide into her. We both moan at the connection. What the hell would a room full of other woman mean to me when I have her at home? I get lost in her.

**Jake & Bella's Reception (LPOV)- - -**

The wedding had been beautiful. I even felt a tear or two during the ceremony. Sam sits next to me as we watch the newlyweds dance. Then I can't help but snivel when Bella dances with Charlie. Oh, screw me and these fucking hormones. I'm all over the place. Astonishingly horny. Ridiculously emotional. I'm smiling more which I think might be scaring the kids at camp. I cry at the drop of a fucking hat. I watched the stupid Lady Gaga video and was so sad when she and Beyonce killed all those people in the diner. Especially Tyrese because that is one sexy black man. Sam tried his hardest not to laugh at me which only pissed me off. He then made unicorns and rainbows appear when he whipped out a Twinkie from behind his back. Maybe we should be glad that my pregnancy will be quick. I think I might kill him if it lasts as long as a normal human one. Sam and I dance a few songs. Afterwards, he decides it's time to feed me which would be great normally but my all day sickness (whoever coined the term morning sickness should be taken out to the yard and shot) has me gagging at the thought.

"You need to eat Leah." I shake my head afraid that if he keeps at it, I will break down and cry. He purses his lips when he sees me getting upset. He sighs, kissing the top of my head. "How about some crackers? Bread maybe? And I'll get you some Sprite." I nod. The sound of that doesn't seem repulsive. He heads off and Rose plops down next to me.

Who would have thunk it? Me and a vamp, almost best friends? She rubs my leg absentmindedly. "Still puking dog?"

I growl at her while nodding. "Yes, Frosty the Ice Cunt."

She laughs, "That was good. You've been saving it haven't you?" I just glare at her. "Look, tomorrow I'm going to La Perla in Seattle. There's a holistic store I read about that has gotten really great press. I'll stop in and see if I can find anything to help with your morning sickness."

I manage to swallow the lump in my throat. Up chucking on her probably isn't the greatest way to show gratitude. "Thanks Rose." I am the only one outside her family to know why she's being so good to me. She shared the story of how she was turned right after I found out I was pregnant. I had snapped at her when she bought me a plate of food at some Pack/Cullen meeting. I watched her huff off and her mate, Emmett, plopped down next to me. He's usually a pretty laid back dude but he was positively fuming at that moment.

_"Look she-bitch. Take it easy with her. Just like you're not the Omega cunt you pretend to be, Rose has reasons why she is the way she is. Remember that next time."_

Feeling quite ashamed of myself, I went off to find her. She was sitting on some rock, picking petals off of a flower. I sat next to her and apologized. She told me how she had been turned after being raped by the man she loved and his pals. I wanted to cry in fury but knew that's not what she needed. Sure her pain was different from my pain but it all came down to the same thing in the end; being broken by who you loved. I shake off those feelings as she watches me under very knowing eyes. I clear my throat, "Thanks Rose."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh don't go all soft on me puppy. What fun is that?" She excuses herself when Sam returns. I manage to keep down some of the bread he brought me. The Sprite tastes heavenly going down my throat. I feel the bread churning in my stomach as Carlisle approaches. Sam gives the other members of the Pack a look and they clear out. Carlisle sits down looking mighty pensive.

Sam takes hold of one of my hands, "Hello Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle gives Sam a small smile. "Sam, I have asked you to call me Carlisle."

I pipe in, "Yeah baby, he has. I mean if he's seen my coochie, it's only fair play." Can vampires blush because Carlisle looks red about the ears. I smile at him, "Sorry doc, I couldn't help it. Why do I feel I'm so not going to like what you're about to tell me?"

Carlisle pinches the bridge of his nose. "Remember when I drew blood from you a few days ago while you were phased?" Sam and I nod. It had taken everything in me not to bite his hand off. The wolf in me had been furious. "I compared that blood sample to when you're human. Well, the results are astounding."

Sam leans forward, "How so Carlisle?"

Carlisle looks at me apologetically, "When you are phased the pregnancy hormone nearly triples. I'm sorry Leah but if you continue to phase regularly, your pregnancy will accelerate like that of a wolf. I'm afraid if you don't stop phasing you'll be giving birth in a couple of months."

I just stare at him, my mouth setting into a hard line. There is no fucking way I was not going to phase. The doc doesn't understand how much that would hurt. It's going against everything that is natural to me. I open my mouth to say something but shut it, tears beginning to blur my vision.

Carlisle looks uncomfortable. Sam squeezes my hand. He asks the vamp, "Can she phase at all? Just for a little?"

Carlisle offers us a tight smile, "Bella suggested the very same thing."

My head snaps across the room to the new bride. "Why would you go to her before us?"

Carlisle sighs, "I wanted advice as to how to best approach you with this. I know what phasing and the wolf part of your soul means to you. I wish I had firm answers to give you but right now we're all playing a guessing game. I truly have your child's best interests at heart. Believe me."

I nod, "I do. That's why I'm trying really hard not to flip out right now."

Carlisle pinches the bridge of his nose in thought. He looks back at me once again. "What if, for now, we limit phasing to once a week for no more than fifteen, twenty, minutes. I have ordered an ultrasound machine that should be delivered within the next two weeks. I'll do weekly checkups on you to monitor your pregnancy. Right now I'm using that first sonogram we did at the hospital as my base point. You've been taking your prenatal vitamins?" I nod so he continues, "Does that sound okay Leah?"

I look at Sam. As much as I love phasing, endangering our child isn't worth the risk. "Yeah doc. Peachy keen. I'll limit the phasing. I'll," I look at Sam and correct myself, "We'll do what's best for the baby. Thanks Carlisle, truly."

He shrugs off my thanks and I see Bella looking at us oddly. What the hell is that about? I look at Sam and wink, "Do you think they'll use the handcuffs?"

Sam leans over and whispers in my ear, "I don't care either way as long as we use ours later."

I smile brightly and grab his hand hauling him up. "Well let's get a freaking move on then."

_**Next chapter is Leah and Sam's wedding ceremony. Thanks to my wicked awesome well hung beta, Shelby Sue. Her taunts when Sam and Kellan fought is what made it golden. **_


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks pass by quickly as our wedding approaches. Originally it was going to only be Jake, Bella, Sue and Seth in attendance. Violet insisted that the Pack be present. Her argument was that they might see it as disrespectful not to be included. Leah finally relented. The Cullens were most understanding as we were going over to their place afterwards for a quiet and small reception of sorts. Alice promised Leah quiet and small. I am slightly afraid but with Rose there, I know it won't get out of hand. Yeah, Rose and my girl. That's some scary shit right there but she does right by Leah. Found some herbal stuff in Seattle that has helped with the nausea tremendously.

The night before, we're curled up in bed. I'm stroking her hair. "Baby, why didn't you want a big wedding?"

She sighs, burying her head further into the pillow. "It's what I wanted the first time you proposed but things are so different now Sam. You imprinted and the challenge to get here was so hard that I just want you. I don't need a big production." She rolls onto her back to stroke my cheek. "I just need you." She brings one of my hands to her stomach that has the faintest swell to it. "And him."

I feel my throat constrict with emotion. I manage to say, "Him?"

She nods, lifting her head to kiss my lips softly. "I think so." Her hair is spread out on the pillows. She's always going to steal my breath away. I lay back and close my eyes.

When we awaken it's to someone pounding at our front door. "Fuck." I mutter getting up. I stumble down the hall and throw it open. I frown at the pixie and glare at Rose. "Are you kidding me? It's way too fucking early."

Alice is practically vibrating in front of me. Rose just shrugs, "It's about three hours until the ceremony. Even if Leah wants small, she still wants to knock your socks off, even if she doesn't realize it." Then Rose looks down and I feel a slight breeze where I shouldn't be feeling a slight breeze. Rose eyes meet mine she's not even trying to hide her leer. "Wanna put the anaconda away tiger?"

Alice looks down at her words. From her I get a breathless, "Oh my..." I growl at them both. I don't give them the satisfaction of covering myself.

I turn my back on them calling over my shoulder for them to come in. I make my way to our room where Leah's sitting up in bed. "Anaconda?'

I point at my boxers where my erection's dying down. "Morning wood." The vamps must hear me because all I hear is their cackling. "You good baby?"

Leah smiles. She's frigging radiant and I fight the urge to have her once before the two harpies in our living room take her away. She rises out of bed and that dying erection? Oh, it's back. She looks at me over her shoulder. "Down boy. I'm fine. I'm going to shower quickly so I can get them out of here and sacrifice myself to whatever torture they have planned." More cackling. Panic shows in Leah's eyes. "Dude, they're scaring me."

I walk over to her and kiss the tip of her nose. "The next time I see you, you're going to be walking towards me to become Mrs. Samuel Uley. I can't wait."

She leans back to kiss me and makes me even harder. "Neither can I."

**Three Hours Later at the Lodge - - -**

I'm pacing. I can't help it. I hear Jake chuckling behind me. I turn to him, "What?"

He rolls his eyes. "Seems someone was yanking my chain when I was pacing at the beach. Look how the tables have turned."

I huff out, "Blow me."

His eyes widen. "Really? On your wedding day? That's so sweet. Leah won't mind?"

I'm about to say something back when I hear Bella clear her throat back by the double doors that hide Leah from me. I look at her and hear her quiet, "She's ready."

I feel my heart racing. My palms are sweating. The suit I'm wearing seems to be suffocating me. Then I lose my breath when the doors swing open and she's in my field of vision. She seems nervous but when our eyes meet that fades away. Her face brightens and we're the only two people here. Seth walks her towards me and I feel it's taking too long.

I hear Violet murmur, "Patience Beta, patience."

Then she's next to me. Seth places her hands in my hands. He grips my shoulders making me tear my gaze away from her for a moment. He has tears in his eyes. "My Dad always loved you Sam. Wherever he is, he's happy for you both."

My tongue feels thick in my mouth. I can hear Sue's muffled sobs. I feel Leah squeezing my hands so I look at her. There're no tears in her eyes. She cried for her father this morning while the two female vampires waited in the living room. Missing him so much I had to carry her to the shower and hold her up. I will always hold her up.

She's a vision. Her hair hangs just past her shoulders with only a crown of small blossoms Sue made her. A long white gown that pools around her feet. It's some silky feeling material and hugs every curve she has including the slight swell at her belly. My hands are itching to take. To claim. I barely hear Violet as she asks me to repeat the vows. I blink and roll my eyes at my beloved's amused look. I answer her in Quileute and Leah does the same. Violet brings out the stone dagger and cuts us across the wrists so our blood can mingle. She wraps the ancient cloth around our wrists, binding us. We both see the faint glow under the fabric. Leah smiles and Violet beams. "Another blessed union." Violet turns to me, "Now you may kiss your bride."

I do so happily. Leah's hands fist in my hair and I hear someone whistle. We break apart and see Bella's hand at her mouth. She winks at us causing us to laugh. I pull Leah towards me amid all the kisses and hugs.

Sue approaches and the crowd falls silent. She stops in front of me and grabs my face, kissing both my cheeks. "Thank you for giving me my girl back." She does the same with Leah. "Thank you for believing again baby girl. Oh your daddy..." Sue stops to compose herself. Her voice is strong when she speaks again, "Your daddy would be so proud of you Leah. Of you both." Seth places his hand on her shoulder and she lifts a hand to squeeze it. Violet cuts the binding so we can all leave.

We all head outside to the rain that has been long absent this summer. And is back with a vengeance. I hear Leah curse under her breath. I'm sure she's afraid to ruin the dress Rose had gotten her. I had come home right after Rose returned from Seattle immediately following Jake and Bella's wedding.

_"You will fucking get over yourself bitch." Rose growls at Leah. "You're already in Port Angeles registering for classes, what the flying fuck does it matter that we go dress shopping?"_

_Leah's arms are at her sides, hands clenched into fists. "I'm not a fucking charity case Rose. I won't have you...fuck me...are you insane?" Rose hauls Leah by her ear to throw her onto the couch. My instincts threaten to take over and I'm about to phase. Leah's head whips in my direction. "Sam, stop, it didn't hurt. Baby, I swear." She glares at Rose, "See what you've done?"_

_Rose just plops down beside her. "If you stopped being such a tool, I wouldn't have touched you. It's a dress Leah. Not a fucking house. Now talk about extravagant." Neither Leah __nor__ I miss her sarcasm about Violet's gift for the newlyweds. A gift the bristly female vampire herself had helped finish with her own hands. _

_The corners of Leah's mouth start to twitch and the two of them start laughing like hyenas. Like I've mentioned before, their friendship scares me. Leah manages to get herself under control and holds a pinky out to the other female. "We agree on a price Rose. And just the dress."_

_Rose rolls her eyes as she shakes pinkies. "Just the dress and one killer accessory with no limit."_

_Leah tries to jerk her pinky back but Rose holds on with. "Fuck you sneaky ass bitch." She lets out a whoosh of air that blows some hair into her face. "One accessory with a price cap too of half the price of the dress."_

_Rose purses her lips, "Groovy beans in gravy. I'll pick you up tomorrow in the morning. Price point to be discussed then."_

I look at my woman clutching the bottom of her dress in one hand wondering how she's going to make it to my truck without dirtying the dress. I call over Paul who has an umbrella for Sue. "Open it up. Jake, open the passenger side."

Leah looks at me, "Sam? Oomph..."

I pick her up bridal style and kiss her lips softly. "Baby, I told you this morning, I got you." I have her in the truck in less than a minute. Paul closes the door after making sure none of the dress gets caught in the door. He taps the glass and we head towards the Cullen's place. "I'm nervous."

She laughs. "No need. Rose promised to rein in Alice after talks of waiters and an ice sculpture in our likeness."

I just stare straight ahead, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

I can see her shaking her head out of the corner of her eyes. "No, but Southern Comfort ratted her out. Thank goodness." We arrive at the Cullen's and the smell of meat and other yumminess is in the air. My stomach grumbles reminding me that Pop-tarts really aren't a sufficient breakfast for a wolf.

The rain is harder than before. Fuck are the others? Before I can take out my cell to call, Leah's door is opened by Em. "What up sexy? Believe in polygamy?" In his hand is a huge umbrella. He looks at Leah. "Wanna get slung over my shoulder? Maybe cop a feel of my ass?"

She bats her eyes at him mockingly, "Oh could I?" I growl at him jokingly.

"It's all good Papa wolf. I'll hold the umbrella so she doesn't get the dress dirty." We get inside with not a spot of dirt on Leah. The bottom of my pants don't fair so well. The rest of the Pack arrives along with Violet who does her voodoo and my pants are as clean as when I picked them up from the cleaners. They have extended their dining room table and set up another one to make it long enough to fit us all. The table is nicely decorated but not too fussy. It's all quite nice. The vamps insist we all sit down and bring out course after course of food. Oh my god, it was like porn the way we were all drooling. I feed Leah food off of my plate having the insane urge to do everything possible for her. I don't want her to lift a finger. The time passes quickly and my hunger for her only grows. I need to be in her. Claiming. Taking. She sees the look in my eyes and rises from the table. She gives all present our thanks and we're almost to my truck before anyone can truly grasp that we, the newlyweds and guests of honor, are on our way home.

"Hold up!" Rose's voice carries to us. We pause, Leah having gathered most of her dress up to her thighs. Fuck me, her dress is white and the rain hitting her body, leaves nothing to my imagination. I can feel myself harden instantly. Rose rolls her eyes and opens Leah's door. Thank goodness, I already walked to the other side, hiding my _anaconda_ from her eyes. I jump in, painfully hitting my dick against the steering wheel. I bite back a curse. "Since you two obviously have places to be," _Like inside my woman_. I barely hear her, "I want to make sure you take this. It's from all of us, so relax and stuff your dumb ass protests up your shaggy butts." She drops an envelope onto Leah's lap. She's about to close the door, when she gets this glint in her eye. "Oh Sam?" I look at her. "I like it better when it's peeking out through your boxers."

I burst out laughing as Leah growls at her. Rose blows me a kiss and slams the door shut. I lean over and buckle my woman in stealing a kiss, then two, finally just ramming my tongue down her throat. She purrs under my assault and I contemplate just dragging her across to my lap and fucking her here. I shake my head as she opens the envelope and pulls out a card. I turn the truck on and head back to our place.

"Oh Sam!" I quickly glance at her. Her eyes are bright. Her lips plump. God, I love her. "They made us reservations for two nights at Colette's Bed and Breakfast over in Port Angeles. And it really is from all of them. They all signed it. God, Quil and Emmett are such freaking pervs." She reads me some of their comments that range from sweet to odd (what's with the squirrels?) to sensual.

The drive to our house is quick. We head inside to pack an overnight bag. I really want to strip her naked but she's adamant that we leave the honeymooning for the Lavender Suite that's waiting for us. I admit to being a bit eager and can't help but touch, stroke her skin whenever she's in my reach. I whine, "Baby...please?"

She laughs while spinning away from me. She changed into a summer dress sans bra. The bottom of the dress floats up showing me her thighs. Goddamn, she doesn't have panties on. I can smell her arousal. I need her like I've never needed anything else in my life.

**LPOV - - -**

I can feel my wetness seeping down my thighs. The look in his eyes makes my insides clench with the need to be filled by him. Oh fuck this. I walk towards the bed, feeling it with the back of my legs. I sit and lean back, spreading my legs as I scoot further back. I lick my lips. "Fuck me hubby."

It's as if I flicked a switch in him. His eyes blacken as he rips, yes rips, his shirt off from the neck. He yanks his jeans down, not even pulling them fully off before his body lands on top of mine. He shoves the dress up to take my nipple into his mouth as his dick slides inside me. My orgasm is brutal making tears come to my eyes. My body tries to fall back but he won't relinquish his hold on my tit. I cry out as he pounds into me. It's over before either one of gets what we really need from one another. He falls on top of me, his heavy weight welcomed.

He groans and flips us over so now I'm spread on top of him. I kiss his chest and lips. "Someone was an eager beaver."

He smiles at me teasingly, "Don't say beaver." I laugh at his corny joke. He just pulls me tighter against his body. "I love you Lee-lee."

I murmur my own words of love against his skin. I start to get up and keel over when I see his jeans and boxers tangled up with his sneakers. "Nice look lover." We finish packing and head out. We're in the truck heading to Port Angeles. I must nod off because when I wake up it's to Sam peppering soft kisses all over my face. "Hey."

He kisses my lips softly before getting out. I rub my eyes and step outside. I'm in front of this quaint estate building. There are lush gardens that lead to the side and back of the house. We head inside to check in. I swear my heart turns to mush when I hear Sam say, "Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Uley."

The older woman smiles kindly at us, "Oh yes. Your family has you newlyweds in one of our Lavender Suites." She asks for his driver's license as she hands us our keys. "Please sign this and I'll need to know whether you'll be dining with us in the main dining room in the morning or would the two of you be ordering room service."

I look at Sam and the raw hunger in his eyes answers me. I turn back to Colette and answer her, "Room service."

She chuckles and comes around to show us to our room. She opens the door and I'm blown away. The king size bed has an overly flowery duvet but I really don't care. The room is inviting without being too much of a cliché. Colette wishes us a good evening and leaves us. Sam heads over to the fireplace and turns it on. I guess my husband is focused. He drags me to the bed, dropping our bags onto the hardwood floor. I sit as he kneels in front of me. He just wraps his arms around me, breathing in my scent as I stroke his hair. After some time, he rises and opens the patio doors. I walk over to him and take in the sight of the Pacific Ocean from here as it plays a backdrop to lush gardens. Sam takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. There's a Jacuzzi tub in the corner with three high windows that let so much light into the room. Well if there was any sunlight to be let in. It's still overcast but thankfully the rain has stopped.

My stomach grumbles and Sam smiles. We had stopped for pizza on our way here. Pizza in bed makes me a happy girl. Sam grabs the box and grabs some paper plates. He serves me a couple of slices and sets it on the little bistro table on the small deck. He grabs me a bottle of Coke and pours some into our plastic cups. He grabs himself a slice and lifts up his cup. I follow suit. "To us."

I smile, the words getting caught in my throat. I manage to say, "To us, my love." We clink cups and drink. We eat, talking about whether we could really be having a boy. Possible names. I almost choke on my pizza when he suggests Kellan. "You're an ass." The pizza's done and the sky starts to darken as the sun, what little is seen, sets.

"Want to walk around the gardens for a bit?" He asks me so sweetly. It never ceases to amaze me how he can go from being all stoic to this sweet, caring guy to the man who ravished me earlier in our bed. But then again, if he wasn't all those different things, he wouldn't be my Sam. I nod, rising to take his hand. Thankfully there's a back staircase that leads right to the gardens. He twirls me under his arm so he can drape his over my shoulders. Even at my considerable height of six feet, my man still has about four inches on me. He makes me feel small and petite when I'm anything but. We walk around sharing endearing kisses. The kisses become more urgent and passion filled. His touches set my skin on fire. We're up against a tree with him basically dry humping me. I groan at every movement. He breaks from my mouth to look into my eyes. "Leah, we have to go up to our room. Right now."

All I do is nod as we hurry. Finally we're in front of our room. He turns the knob and I push him inside. I close the door behind me only to be slammed up against it. His hands are everywhere, scorching me as his fingers tease. I push him away smirking when I see him pouting. "I need..." I have to swallow as he takes his shirt off. "I need to change."

His eyes light up, "Vickie's?" I shake my head. His eyes get hopeful. "Freddie's of Hollywood?" He loves their teddy and panty selection.

I move my shoulders nonchalantly. I move against the wall knowing if I get to close, he'll just take me straight to bed but I want to play tonight. I nudge my bag towards the bathroom. I look at him, "Unmake the bed and get naked."

"Yes ma'am." I shut the door to the bathroom. I unzip my bag and pull out what I need. Oh, he's going to love it. I take off the dress I'm wearing so I can get to work.

**SPOV - - -**

I've folded down the comforter to the foot of the bed. I check the fire to make sure it's still going and walk over to the patio doors. I close one and leave the other open to let in the Pacific breeze. Plus, if we keep that fire going we'll combust otherwise. I finish getting naked and lay out on the bed. I close my eyes and let out a breath of air. My mind is going crazy. If it's not Vickie's or Freddie's then what? I hear her call out, "You better be hard."

No problem. Not when her voice sounds like sex. I wrap one hand on my semi-erect cock. I stroke myself, slowly, imagining her on her knees taking me in deep. I let out a small groan when she calls out again, "I said hard, not get started without me."

I retort, "Then hurry up woman." A few minutes later the door opens and I just about gulp down my tongue. I sit up, gaping at her. "Fuck me Leah."

"That's an affirmative." She's standing in the doorway of the bathroom, one hand on her hip, legs slightly spread. Legs encased in white thigh highs that end in red stiletto heels. They're sparkly. In her free hand is a little white basket with Twinkies peeking out. She's wearing a Little Red Riding Hood outfit, complete with a little red cape. I'm about to explode all over myself. Her breasts, the nice and full ones I jerk off to or on at least once a day, are about to fall out of that little white area on top. There's a fucking corset looking string thing going on in front. And bless all the animal spirits and their mommas because it has a little white apron as well.

I manage to croak out, "Leah..."

She shakes her head, her frigging pigtails, pigtails I tell you, swing about her face slightly. "Who's Leah? My name is Little Red Riding Hood Grammy. Don't you remember me?"

I smile, leaning back onto the bed, my erection damn near reaching my throat because I'm so hard. "Oh forgive me dearest. Of course you are."

She walks into the room, turning off the bedroom light. The room and her skin is illuminated by the fire and the pale moonlight coming on from the patio door. I had only closed the curtain partway to let the breeze come in. She walks around the bed, turning to give me her back to deposit the basket onto the small coffee table. Bending over gives me a perfect view of her ass and the cheeky red lace boy shorts she has on. Sweet Jesus. She turns back to me, licking her lips as her eyes fall on my cock. "Oh Grammy, what big ears you have."

I watch, mouth dry, as she unties the cape slowly, waiting for me to answer. "Um, the better to hear you with my dear."

She lets it fall to the floor. Her hands go to the string in the front of her outfit, toying with the laces of the corset. "Grammy, what big eyes you have."

Her hands move to cup her breasts. My voice is hoarse, "The better to see you with my dear."

Her hands travel along her body to under her short skirt. I watch with bated breath as she lowers her boy shorts and lets them slide down her body. "Grammy, what big teeth you have."

I whisper as her scent invades me. "The better to eat you with, my dear."

She walks over to me, her eyes never leaving mine, "Oh really Grammy?" I nod as she climbs onto the bed and straddles my upper chest, sliding her wet pussy along my body. She raises her body up and sits on my face. I can barely hear her as she says, "Then eat me...mmmm..."

I might just suffocate under this damn thing but all is forgotten when I swipe my tongue along her wet slit. I shove the skirt up and she gets the hint as she gathers it around her waist. She moves on my face as I attack. I stick my tongue in as deep as it can go and pull her body further onto my face. Her fucking clit's rubbing against my nose. In moments, she's cumming and screaming my name. I quickly grab her and have her on her back at the foot of the bed. I use my teeth to untie the corset thing only to realize it's a part of the entire costume. I growl when her eyes light up as she notices my mistake. I want to yank the damn thing off but do second best and get her in a sitting position. I capture her mouth and harden even more when she moans into my mouth. I pull back and yank her body tightly against mine. "Do you taste yourself on my tongue?" She nods. "On my lips?" Another nod. "Lick me clean."

Her eyes widen but the sharp increase of her arousal lets me know she's game. She uses her tongue to lap at my chin, my mouth and my nose. Once she's done, her hands fist in my hair, bringing our mouths together again. This time she breaks the kiss. "Just yank it off." I do as she says, dropping the costume to the floor beside the bed. I push her body back down as she goes to remove her shoes.

I shake my head, "Keep them on. We'll take care of them later." I can't help but love the stark white against her tan skin. The heels? Well, that's just an added bonus.

She looks at me and says, "Grammy, what a big cock you have."

I insolently reply, "The better to fuck you with my dear." I spread her legs wide and slide inside her, completing us both. I push her legs down when she tries to wrap them around me. "No." I grab her ankles as leverage and ram into her. Both our cries of pleasure getting louder as we race towards the finish we both crave. I let go of her legs after a few minutes to cup her ass to go in even deeper. My name tears from her throat as she cums again. I pull out and straddle her body. "I want to fuck those titties." She just nods and I make sure not to put my weight on her so I'm kind of kneeling. She pushes them together to give me the friction I need. I'm so close. My balls strain with wanting to unload. My head falls back as I shoot stream after stream of cum on her body. She uses her finger to swirl some that's on her left tit to bring to her lips.

The need to mark my territory hits me fiercely. I move up and rub my dick over her lips, chin and cheeks. I want everyone to know she's mine and smell my scent. This excites her as her body starts to writhe under mine. I watch her eyes on me as I rub my hardening dick against her lips and face. "You like that don't you? You love feeling my cum on you."

Her mouth opens so I now I feel her tongue on the underside of my cock. "Fuck yes. I want to be marked Sam. I want you to make me yours over and over. Please baby, I need you."

I move off her body and move over to the small sofa in the room. I sit down and beckon her over. Fuck me, if her wearing those thigh highs and heels isn't the best thing ever. Especially with my cum glistening on her face. She straddles me quickly giving us what we both need. Right now isn't the time for tender. Right now, our inner wolves command pleasure. She moves her body up and down as I thrust into her again and again. Finally I grab one of her pigtails to bring her mouth to mine. Tasting my own jism on her lips and tongue shouldn't taste so good but fuck me, it is. My hands find her hips to push her down even harder. Soon we're both crying out as we cum simultaneously. Her body collapses onto mine as we catch our breath.

She finally manages to pick her head up to look at me. She uses a finger to trace imaginary lines across my cheek. "I love you Sam."

I cup the back of her head to join our mouths once more. I speak against her mouth, "I love you Leah, always will." Our hands find each other as she starts to move against me again. I feel myself harden as I bring our joined hands to my lips. "Wow."

She just nods as we stare at the faint glow being released by our ceremonial cuts, now fully healed. The illumination disappears almost as soon as we see it. I release her hands so she can grip my shoulders, giving herself more leverage to move on me. I stare into her eyes as we love one another. Now. Throughout the night. Whenever and however we take one another and dude we're creative. She's forever mine.

_**Thanks to all who read the tagalongs. I really wish though that you would take the time to review this. I really put a lot of love and time into this story. Anyway, I am also on a thigh high, stiletto kick right now. I think I purged it from my system. I'm working on **_**New Phase**_** and **_**No Quiero**_** right now. **_

http:/www(.)costumesupercenter(.)com/sexy+


	8. Chapter 8

**_Following along with Chapter 66 of _New Phase. **

We're quiet as he drives us home. I can feel his...irritation? Anger? I don't know what the hell's crawled up his ass and died but I'm not in the mood for it. Finally, he pulls up in front of our house. I sigh before opening the door. He's by my side instantly and I can't help the small smile that flits across my face. His face? Stoic and unmoving. God, he makes me want to beat the crap out of him when he falls back on his Alpha Sam bullshit.

I go to walk inside but he sweeps me off my feet into his arms. Nothing can make me feel as safe and settled as being in his arms. He quickly opens the door, shutting it behind him. I'm on my feet once more and pressed against the door. His face is searching mine and I don't know what to say. What to do. His fingers are tracing the planes of my face. Rubbing against my lips as if trying to memorize me.

"Sam." It's said on a whisper that floats on my breath to his ears. His eyes darken and in seconds his mouth is devouring mine. Hands are everywhere, tugging, ripping...who fucking cares? I scream out his name when his fingers curl inside me. He's relentless as he drives me over the edge. My head falls on his shoulder.

"I'll always be the one to catch you, Lee-lee." His voice is so soft for a moment I imagine he even said anything at all. I manage to pick my head to look in his eyes. The depth of love in his eyes is mind-blowing. He brushes his lips against mine, speaking against them, "Always Lee-lee."

My hands wrap around his neck, "I love you Sam."

He kisses the crook of my neck. He grabs my ass, hoisting me up. My legs automatically wrap around his waist as we kiss. My hands run along the ridges of his back. He moans under my touch. We're finally in our bedroom, clumsily falling onto the bed. Our mouths are fused together to the point where breathing no longer seems necessary. I scoot up the bed, his body following along on top of mine. I'm desperate for him, rubbing my body against his. I wrap my hand around his erection making him curse against my mouth.

He tears his mouth away as if it pains him to look at me. I'm damn near panting about to curse him out when a smile breaks out on his face. I can't help but smile back as he brushes some hair out of my face. I want to tell him I love him but words aren't required. He knows. He lowers his face to mine and gives me the gentlest of kisses. His lips travel down my neck, teasing my aching nipples, going lower, painfully slow. My eyes scrunch close in wait. "Sam..."

I'm about to beg when my body freezes. I feel tears on my stomach. My small, slightly rounded belly where proof of our love rests inside me. I push myself up on my elbows to look at him, head resting against my stomach, tears sliding down his beautiful face. My heart breaks before being consumed with love. I stroke his wet cheeks. "Oh baby..."

He presses his lips to my stomach. His voice is haggard, "I...I was so fucking scared Lee-lee. When I saw you phase and fuck, going through the windshield."

I stroke his hair, "I'm okay. Bella shot..."

His eyes blacken, voice terse, "What if she hadn't? What if she dropped the gun in the car?" My back stiffens as does my hand which falls to my side. His eyes soften, "Sorry baby, but you didn't hear the other vampire. When he told us that Victoria's going to know about you? I swear I felt ice sliding down my spine."

My hand resumes its place in his hair, still short but I love how it feels like peach fuzz under my fingers. I look at him, my husband and love, "I don't know what to say to make you feel better. But I have too much to lose to be stupid. I phased because that's my job. To protect."

He murmurs, "I know." He closes his eyes for a minute. When they open, I see determination in them. "Quil's going to take Angela to the airport in the morning so she can go back to California and away from this. I want you to go with her."

To say I'm stunned would be like saying bears shit in the woods. "Are you...wait, why is she even agreeing to that? She seemed fine at the house. Hell, she was bugging out more about Bella being married than the wolf situation. And the hell I am." I shove him back and rise from the bed.

I try to make my way out of the room but he grabs me, pushing me against the wall. "I want you safe."

I snarl at him, "I am safe. I'm surrounded by wolves and the Cullens and fucking Vi." I see the wild fear in his eyes. Oh my love. I free one of my arms to touch the place on his chest where his heart is pounding against it. "I'm safe with you. I have to stay with you. Don't you get that? Don't you know that? You said always Sam, always."

He sighs, head dropping against my shoulder as tears slide down my naked body, both of ours. He presses kisses against my bare skin before reaching my mouth. "I know. Fuck if I wouldn't die if you left."

I press my lips against his quickly, "I'm not leaving."

He nods, "I know." I smile at him and am relieved to see some of that fear ebb away being replaced by my Sam. He takes a step back and grabs my hand pulling me towards the bed. I follow and reach into the drawer of my nightstand before cuddling against his body.

I plop one baby name book onto his belly as his hand finds my stomach. I open the magazine in my hands to one of the many folded pages. I look at him, pursing my lips. "Do you think it's too corny?"

The comforter set is of puppies. The room decor is puppies. He bursts out laughing. "You wanna decorate using puppies for our puppy?" I explode into a fit of giggles and relax. We spend the night going over the endless lists of things we'll need for the baby. We try to pick some possible names until my eyes are too tired to stay awake. I feel his lips press against my temple. "I love you Lee-lee." Those are the words I always want to fall asleep to.

_**See, I can do mushy? :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This takes place after chapter 70. Enjoy.**_

We walk back to our tent, not saying anything. I head straight inside as Sam starts a fire. I take in a deep breath but growl when I can't smell it. I climb back out and glare at my husband. "Where is it?"

He says nothing but I don't fail to see the corners of his mouth move. He pokes the fire with a stick to move some of the twigs around. "Where's what baby?"

I feel my fingers clench at my sides. "You know exactly what Samuel."

He pauses and rises to his feet. The fire burning behind him makes him look damn near regal. All power and love and all mine. Sometimes, at moments like this, the love I feel for him surprises me and can bring me to my knees. I feel lightheaded. He has me in his arms before I can even say his name. I feel our love in every breath I take. In every beat of my heart. He manages to help me inside the tent. He lays me out before rummaging through his bag and pulling out a heavily wrapped something.

I actually laugh as he takes the item out of the Ziploc bag. Then out of the Gladware container, followed by aluminum foil and paper towels to finally reveal what I've been craving for since I hear the words chocolate and raspberry a short while ago. I push myself up onto my elbows and let out a deep breath, trying not to laugh. I finally break down and ask, "Seriously?"

He takes out the other items necessary to make me the gooey delight I've been hankering for. "Baby, if you had got a whiff of this, you would have inhaled the bars and then there wouldn't be any S'mores for you tonight."

I bite my tongue from saying anything. I frown knowing damn well he's right. I shuck off the heavy sweater I'm wearing. He eyes the thin, lacy camisole appreciatively before I throw him out of the tent to make my desert. I smile and remove my pants before he comes back in with the S'mores. His eyes widen when he sees my state of undress.

He hands me a piping hot treat. I take a bite, not even bothering to blow on it. It's heaven. Sam says nothing as his eyes rake over my partially clothed body. I stare at him as I nibble on the graham cracker goodness. His eyes meet mine. "Nice panties."

I smile and roll onto my tummy, briefly allowing him to see they are in fact, a thong. I roll back onto my side, the weight of lying on my stomach quite unbearable. His gaze darkens. No tan lines on this she-wolf. I move to lick some chocolate off my lip but he stops me. "Allow me Mrs. Uley."

Won't lie. The sound of my married name makes me wet. Sam licking melted Godiva chocolate off my lip? Even wetter. Sam ripping my very nice La Perla cami down the middle? Well, it's not chocolate that's wafting through the small, confined space now. He uses his teeth to pull the straps of my bra off my shoulders. He smears melted chocolate mixed with marshmallows on my bare shoulders to promptly lick off.

I push him back, "Think a couple of S'mores is going to get you lucky?" The smile falls from my face when my pregnancy hormones make an appearance. I push him away. "Stop. I'm getting fat and..."

Sam just smiles patiently at me. He's been an absolute angel dealing with me and my mood swings. Plus, being a wolf, I think, makes them just so much worse than normal. He shoves me onto my back, my protests dying when I feel a Godiva mess on my breasts. I hunger for him more than I could ever hunger for anything. "Sam..."

He just makes love to my chest; S'mores forgotten. He gingerly nibbles on my very sensitive nipples. He blows on them before bringing his lips to mine. His lips rub against mine before he starts to sing softly. Not many people know what a beautiful voice he has. I bite my lip when I recognize the song.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look ok_

_I say_

He brushes the hair from my face so it fans out around us. I'm on my back as he twirls some between his fingers while laying on his side. His eyes are so full of love, I lose my breath once more.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

I snort at him, "Because everyone's used to me snarling at them. It's just shock. Should wear off soon enough." My comments don't even faze him.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

He does tell me every day, at least three times a day. And, well, yeah, I've always had nice lips.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say_

In his eyes, I truly am perfect as is. Just like he is for me. His singing gets a little louder and by now, he's sitting up. I sit up, criss-cross applesauce, facing him. Our fingers find each other on their own.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are, yeah_

He finishes the song, having locked eyes with me the entire time. I sigh and lean forward to wrap my arms around his neck. S'mores forgotten as I kiss my hot husband. The kiss gets more and more fevered as his clothing comes off. I climb onto his lap, settling myself on his thick waiting cock. We both sigh as we fulfill one another. His hands are everywhere his lips can't be. Our passion mounts and mounts, pushing us both to finish when I feel something. I stop moving on him.

He stops kissing my neck to look at me. Sweat lightly covers his face. He searches my face for clues. "Babe? Lee-lee, you okay? Is it hurting this way?"

I shake my head, tears blurring my vision. I take his hand and put it on my not so flat tummy. He just looks at me, eyes widening when he feels it. His face is priceless when he asks, "Holy...is that?"

I just laugh through my tears. Our baby moves letting us know we got this. We got this.


End file.
